


Like Father Like Son

by LERDM



Series: Batman Shorts [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dad!Jason, Good Dad Jason Todd, He loves them and wants to protect them, Hurt/Comfort, Jason adopts a bunch of kids, Red Hood AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LERDM/pseuds/LERDM
Summary: Jason never thought he'd be compared to Bruce, or even outdo him, in anything. It turns out that he does manage to outdo Bruce Wayne in one thing. Adopting lost children.An AU where Jason runs off with a baby Damian and raises him in a happy and safe home along with many other children that he picks up along the way.I cannot state enough that this is highly AU.PS. This is a standalone story, don't get turned off by the series tag! :)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Lady Shiva, Jason Todd & Original Character(s), Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Batman Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760062
Comments: 224
Kudos: 588





	1. Damian

Jason had barely recovered from the worst of his pit-madness when Talia first introduced her son, Damian, to him. He was just a little kid, two and a half years old, but Talia, for some reason, trusted that Jason wouldn’t hurt him.

The kid was just learning how to talk, and Talia knew Jason was fluent in many languages, so she wanted Jason to teach Damian some of them.

Jason didn’t really teach Damian anything but English.

“Jason,” the toddler spoke one day. “Where did you come from?”

Jason took a calming breath. “I came here from a place called Ethiopia, in Africa, but I was born and I grew up in America.”

“Mama says that my father lives in America. She said you know him.”

“I knew him, yeah.”

Damian was already decent at reading people, he had to be. Making a wrong move when someone like his mother or grandfather was upset with him was a surefire way to receive a harsh punishment.

“I’m sorry,” Damian said.

Jason frowned. “Why?”

Damian looked up at Jason with a hint of fear in his eyes. “I upset you. I’m sorry.”

Jason shook his head and took one of Damian’s tiny hands into his bigger one. “You didn’t upset me.”

“But you looked sad.”

Jason took a breath. “Your father probably isn’t exactly like everyone’s been telling you. He was…” Jason trailed off and looked… sad, almost. Damian would learn that face, he would learn that Jason only looked away like that when he was on the brink of tears. “He is a great man, true, but he’s also just a man. One that makes mistakes just like the rest of us.”

From that moment on, Jason Todd was the only person that Damian trusted to tell him the truth because he had never seen openness like that on anyone else.

Damian became Jason’s mini-me. He wanted to follow the older man everywhere, and Jason was against it, he liked the kid.

Of course, then there was Talia and Ra’s. Ra’s had a begrudging respect for Jason, Talia occasionally even showed him what could be interpreted as motherly affection. But it seemed that neither of them had either for Damian. They thought he was weak, and needed to be hardened.

Jason watched from the side, fists in white-knuckled grips as Talia had Damian blindfolded and had his trainers with wooden swords attack him. He was only three.

That night, someone snuck into Jason’s room.

Jason woke up right away, and the moonlight shining through the window easily allowed him to see that Damian was the one who had come.

“Jason?” He asked quietly.

“Damian. Are you okay?” Jason whispered back.

Damian sniffled and wiped at his face. “It was too dark in my room. I thought… people were going to hit me.”

Jason’s heart broke a little. “Come here, climb in.”

Damian climbed over the edge of Jason’s bed and wiggled his way under the covers. Jason put an arm over the boy.

“No one will hurt you here, Damian, I swear,” Jason whispered.

Talia slipped into Jason’s room in the morning, careful to wake just him. It was the most emotional that Jason had ever seen her.

“Jason… I have made a choice,” Talia began. “I want you to take Damian, and I want you to go train with Shiva in Mongolia.”

Jason frowned and sat up slightly without waking Damian. “What’s going on?”

Talia took a breath. “I no longer trust Bruce Wayne… or myself.” She met his eyes and he could see that she was nearly crying. “He adores you, and I know you would die for him. You, more than anyone, should be his father. And that is what I want.”

“Talia… Bruce is his father, me pretending to take that place wouldn’t be-”

Talia shook her head. “Perhaps Bruce Wayne will always be his father, but you can and should be his  _ dad _ , I hope you’ll appreciate the distinction.”

“I still don’t understand,” Jason said. “You want me to take him with me to Shiva, and then what?”

“Then do as you wish. Take him with you, give him a happy life, Jason, that is all I ask of you. I will provide you with a bank account that I will keep plentiful. And I will make sure that my father believes Damian and yourself to be dead. No one will look for you, not after you leave Shiva. I have spoken to her about this and she has agreed to finish your training and provide a stepping off point.”

“What about you?” Jason asked.

Talia gave him a small smile. “I will have a restful sleep for the first time since he was born, knowing I left him in the best care I could.” She took a breath. “You’ll leave today.”

Talia shifted her sitting position slightly, which woke Damian.

“Mama?” He asked tiredly. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, Damian. I… have made a choice about your future, Habibi. I want you to leave this place and go with Jason. He will watch over you, and care for you.”

Damian frowned a little. “Should I call him Baba now?”

“Yes,” Talia said. “Now, go to your room and pack your things. You are leaving tonight.”

Damian hopped out of the bed and hugged Talia’s legs. “Thank you, Mama.” Then he scuttled off to his room.

Jason stood and went to Talia’s side. “I’ll take good care of him. I promise.”

“I know you will, you already have.” Talia turned to look up at Jason. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Of course.”

“Do not take him to Bruce. Ever. I don’t want him near my son.”

Jason frowned at that. “What happened?”

“It had always been my intention to send Damian to Bruce for training once I could stand the thought of parting with him, but… He’s lost another one,” Talia whispered. “Another Robin. A girl, this time. She wasn’t trained, wasn’t ready, but he allowed her by his side regardless. I no longer trust his judgement when it comes to children. It’s only a matter of time for the rest of them.”

Jason felt a small pit in his stomach. Yet, it was almost a relief too. He wasn’t the only one that wasn’t good enough, he wasn’t the only one who Bruce destroyed.

That night, Jason left with Damian at his side. They walked all through the night to the right position where a car had been left for them. Then Jason strapped Damian in as best he could. He hadn’t thought about getting a car seat, and neither had Talia, as it turned out.

Then he started to drive. Damian slept through the night in the passenger’s seat. They didn’t pass a single soul until they passed the Mongolian border. They stopped in a small town for the night.

Jason pretended to be Russian, driving back home through Mongolia from a vacation with his son. Luckily they bought that and asked no further questions. They rented a hotel room where Damian watched a strange children’s cartoon while Jason slept for a few hours. Then they pushed into the mountains. Jason eventually came across the right place.

He carried Damian on his back through the deep snow up the long driveway to Shiva’s cabin. The car would not be able to make it through snow that deep. He knocked at the door and Shiva opened it.

“Welcome,” she said.


	2. Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason gets more than he bargained for when he meets the infamous Lady Shiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! To those of you who follow my other works: I am so sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth for a few months, but I started a new job (which has been great, actually) and university has been kinda weird being all online, so I've just been adjusting. I've also started working on an original story, so I'd been focusing most of my writing time on that. Unfortunately for me, I've hit a large patch of writers' block on that, so I wrote this in a fit of creative madness a few days ago and thought I should post it.  
> I hope you all like it! And as always, feel free to drop your thoughts in the comments below!

The first thing he noticed about Shiva was that she looked like she was about 6 months pregnant.

“You must be Jason,” she said as she brewed them all some tea. Jason had put Damian to sleep nearly as soon as they arrived. He was exhausted.

“Yes.”

“Talia did not tell me your last name,” Shiva said.

“I… don’t really have one, not anymore,” Jason said.

Shiva sent him a small smile. “I understand.”

Jason’s mouth moved before he could stop it. “So… you’re pregnant?”

Shiva’s lips turned downwards. “Yes, I am. I… how is put? Made a deal with the devil?” She seemed sad, something Jason hadn’t really expected. “David Cain.”

Jason nodded. “Right, I… understand the situation.” He did, he had met Cassandra Cain, only once, while at the League’s compound. Talia had explained to him the evils of David Cain, and what Shiva had agreed to. He also learned, a few months later, that Cain’s daughter had run from him, betrayed him.

It wasn’t a jump to guess why Shiva was pregnant now. Cain wanted another Cassandra.

Over the next few months, Shiva ran Jason through katas. She helped him master his mental fortitude. She kept her distance from Damian, and Jason understood that. However, Jason had become more and more concerned about Shiva’s child. He didn’t want anyone to have to be given over to someone like David Cain, to be moulded into something that wasn’t healthy or safe.

So oddly enough, Jason was already protective over the baby that had not yet been born.

He was outside, playing in the snow with Damian when he heard a scream from inside.

Damian looked terrified, and Jason calmed him as he carried him inside. He sat Damian down on his bed and told him to wait there and not come out until Jason came for him.

Then he ran into Shiva’s room where she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Tears were running down her cheeks. And she froze when she saw Jason.

“Hey,” Jason said in what he hoped was a calm and soothing voice. “It’s alright. I’m going to help, okay? Let’s go into the bathroom.”

Jason had been prepared for this. A few weeks prior, he had taken five days to drive into the nearest town large enough to have a bookstore stocked with books on things like home births, not to mention a place that sold all the baby materials he needed. He actually needed to cross into Russia to find such a place. But it paid off. He now felt reasonably confident that he could help her give birth as well as help her take care of the baby.

Jason turned the tab for the large tub on. The water was lukewarm, which would probably feel nice against Shiva’s burning skin.

He helped her in and sat on the edge.

“You’re an amazing father, Jason,” she said. She was looking at him strangely; as if she wanted to hug him but she also envied him. It was strange.

“Uh, thank you,” Jason replied. Shiva was almost crying and Jason was starting to get really worried. “Are you in a lot of pain?”

She shook her head. “No. No, I just… I  _ saw her _ .”

“It’s a girl?” Jason asked with a small smile.

She nodded and braced her hands on the sides of the bathtub as the next contraction came over her. She didn’t make a sound, but her face was pale.

She looked back up to Jason. “I saw her walking to school.”

Jason gave a genuine smile at that. “So you decided not to give her to Cain.”

“I…” Shiva trailed off for a moment. “You’re holding her hand. I don’t give her to Cain, I give her to you.”

Jason’s smile was wiped away. “Shiva-  _ Sandra _ , your daughter needs you in her life.”

Shiva shook her head. “There’s a reason I told Talia you could come here. I… I always knew this is what I was going to do. Now I know that it’s the right thing. I’ve seen you with Damian. You’re the best chance she has to be a happy child and grow into a happy woman.”

Jason didn’t say anything, not until two more contractions had passed. “And what about David? What will he say?”

“I will tell him the child died. Not something unusual for someone my age and with the injuries I’ve suffered,” Shiva said. “I am certain he will not want to try again.”

Jason looked down and locked eyes with her. “If I do that, take her from here and give her a better life… you won’t be seeing her again, Sandra.”

“I know.”

Jason nodded. “Okay, okay.” A smile fell back to Jason’s face. “A little girl,” he breathed.

Two hours later, Valerie was born.

Shiva held her once and spoke softly to the child. “This is your father, Jason. He’s going to love you and care for you, and you’ll love him too. Be a good girl.” Then she handed her to Jason, who cradled her carefully.

Honestly, a part of him couldn’t believe he’d agreed to this. He was eighteen, and now he had two children who relied on him for everything. But he’d be lying if he said that it didn't make his heart feel tremendously full.

Once he cleaned off Valerie and fed her, he took the girl to Damian’s room.

“Baba!” He exclaimed, happy to see Jason.

“Hey Dami, look at who I’ve got,” Jason said. He sat on the bed next to Damian.

Damian watched Valerie with a fascination that Jason had never seen on his face.

“She’s so small,” the boy whispered.

“She is small, but she’ll grow, just like you did,” Jason said. “She’s going to be your new sister. Her name is Valerie.”

Damian reached out a hand to touch one of Valerie’s tiny fingers. He nodded resolutely, as much as a three-year-old could be resolute. “I will protect her.”

Jason smiled proudly. “You don’t need to, I’ll protect you both, but I’m glad you already care for her.”

They couldn’t stay long. Valerie was two weeks early, so they spent a week preparing, and then they left. It was lucky that Jason had thought of car seats when he had gone into town. So Jason strapped Valerie into the baby carrier, covered the girl in blankets, grabbed their bags, lifted Damian on his shoulders and then made the short trek to the car.

He got in, and he didn’t know where to go. He had money, a lot of it thanks to Talia, but where would he go? Hell, he didn’t even have a last name. He glanced at Damian, who had picked up one of Jason’s books.

“What are you reading?” Jason asked as he turned on the car.

“The Knights of the Round Table,” Damian said, pronouncing the words mostly correct.

It gave Jason an idea.

“Jason Knight,” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of this written already, so there should be pretty consistent updates over the next few weeks. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! :)


	3. Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns to Gotham and comes across a situation he can't ignore. Damian is unimpressed.

Jason drove to Greece and bought a house there while he got them all ‘proper’ documentation through slightly less than ‘proper’ means. It took a few months for everything to get sorted. Then he destroyed their old documents and the old car before getting on a plane to London. (Later, they still used that house in Greece to take long and relaxing vacations with the family, usually during the kids' summer breaks.)

Jason wasn’t sure what he wanted to do after that. He went full dad-mode. He let his hair get a little longer, stopped dying it black and grew a shortish beard that Val loved to tug on. They stayed there for two years until Damian was five and Val was two. Jason attended Oxford and got a degree in journalism of all things, but he figured it was a job where he could generally work from home and do things at his own pace. After that, Jason felt a change in scenery was needed.

“Where do you want to go, Damian?” Jason asked the boy one afternoon.

Damian thought about it for a moment. “I would like to go somewhere in America.”

Jason nodded. “How about Metropolis?”

“Is that where Superman lives?”

“Yes, it is,” Jason answered. In truth, he wasn’t worried about anyone recognizing him, not anymore.

“Well, I hope he doesn’t break our windows,” Damian said.

Jason laughed a little at that and ruffed Damian’s hair. “Don’t worry about the windows, kid.”

So they headed off to Metropolis. Jason became a freelance journalist who occasionally sent articles to the Daily Planet, not that they needed the money, but Jason liked having something to do.

He got them a large apartment, far bigger than anything they really needed, but Jason had learned to appreciate space in his time as a single father. He made one room a dedicated library, one room a dedicated play area for the kids, and then that still left five bedrooms leftover.

Damian was also ready to go to school, so Jason enrolled him in one that was walking distance from their apartment.

It was only a few days before he got called into the school.

“Is Damian alright?” He asked the principal as he sat down in front of the older man.

“Yes, Damian is fine. The fight was not physical, and in truth, he was intervening to stop a different child from being picked on,” Mr. Bradley said. “But I am afraid we’re going to have to take some sort of disciplinary action. Damian very much hurt the feelings of several other children, some of which were not aware they were hurting the feelings of the first child.”

Jason frowned. “What did he say?"

Mr. Bradley smiled slightly. “Now, Mr. Knight, I was present for some of these taunts, and I must say, I nearly laughed. He quoted Shakespeare at them, called them beasts and eggs, among other things. I believe they were so overwhelmed that they became upset. Now, the other parents are upset about the situation, but the fact that Damian understood how to use those words and phrases really goes to show how advanced he is. I would like to suggest that he move up a grade, or even two. Of course, this is at your discretion. You can speak it over with Damian while he’s home from his two-day suspension, and please let me know.”

Jason nodded. “Right of course. I will think that over.”

Mr. Bradley nodded. “I can only assume that the Shakespeare was something you introduced to him?”

Jason smiled a little. “Before we moved here, we didn’t have much, they were the only books I had, so I read them to him as bedtime stories.”

Mr. Bradley hummed. “Well, he’s an exceptional young man.”

“Thank you.”

Damian was waiting outside the office when Jason left.

Jason didn’t say a word, he saw that Damian was somewhat upset. He just put an arm around the boy’s shoulders and they walked out to the car together.

“Are you mad?” Damian asked.

“No,” Jason said. “I’m actually very proud.”

Damian looked at Jason with confusion plainly on his face.

“I understand that you were stopping them from picking on another kid,” Jason started. “And you did that without using your fists. So no, I’m not mad, I’m very, very happy.”

Damian, not expecting that response, blinked a few times. “But- I-”

“Dami, it’s okay,” Jason reassured him. “Now, the principal wanted me to ask you something.” Damian nodded. “Would you like to skip a few grades, so you’ll be challenged a little?”

Damian thought about that for a moment. “I don’t think that any grade will truly challenge me. I am far ahead of everyone else my age.”

Jason felt a little sad at that statement. Sad that Damian felt so alone.

“We can try,” Jason said. “Or you can stay where you are, try to make friends with people your own age.”

Damian nodded. “I would like to stay. There is no point in going further ahead.”

Jason nodded. “Okay, and if you ever change your mind, let me know.”

“I will, thank you, baba.”

Jason’s next fatherly challenge was teaching Val how to talk. He admits in hindsight, he may have overdone it with the flashcards and the audiobooks, but it was successful. Val could talk like a tiny adult, like Damian, by the time she turned three. Of course, she was a little more carefree with herself than Damian ever was.

“Daddy! Daddy!” She called as she skipped around the kitchen. Jason was trying to get some work done on his most recent article about global human trafficking.

“Yes, Val?” Jason asked.

“I’m _really_ hungry,” she said.

Jason chuckled as he stood. “Alright, what do you want as a snack before dinner?”

“I want a cinnamon bun!” She said excitedly.

Jason shook his head. “I can make those as a dessert for after dinner, but that’s not really a healthy snack, Val. How about some celery with peanut butter?”

Val nodded. “Okay!”

She climbed up onto the kitchen counter and swung her legs while Jason was cutting the celery stalks.

“Hey, daddy?” She asked.

“Yeah?”

“Who’s your daddy?”

Jason paused at that. “I don’t have one, sweetheart.”

Val frowned. “Like I don’t have a mommy?”

Jason took a breath. “Yeah, sort of.”

“Do you have a mommy?”

“My mom died when I was really little,” Jason replied honestly.

Val thought about that for a moment. “She died? What does that mean?”

He swallowed. “It means… when someone goes away and can’t come back.”

Val looked up at him. “You aren’t going to die, are you?”

Jason put down the knife and brushed a thumb over Val’s cheek. “No, I’m not going to die.” If that was technically a lie, she didn’t need to know. When she was older, she’d understand what he meant.

That year, Jason went to Gotham alone to visit his mother’s grave. He did not return alone.

Damian loathed his ‘babysitter’. The fact that his dad even thought he needed one was insulting. Damian was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and Valerie. So when his father spoke with him over the phone and said he would be slightly delayed, he was not pleased.

The moment Jason returned, Damian was demanding why he left them with such an incompetent fool and why he was late. Then he saw the small child holding Jason’s hand like a lifeline. She was probably a year or so older than Valerie. She seemed very shy. She had bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes that radiated sadness.

Damian narrowed his eyes at Jason. “Damian, this is Josephine.”

Damian looked at the little girl again. “Hello, Josephine. I am Damian.” He didn’t want it to, but his protective nature was already coming over out. “I’m your big brother.”

Jason smiled down at Damian proudly.

“Come on, Josie, I’ll show you your room and then we’re going to go shopping and get you some things, okay?” Jason said quietly.

“Okay,” Josephine said quietly.

They disappeared down the halls, and Valerie rolled out from her hiding place with more grace and agility than any three-year-old should reasonably have.

“Is she our new sister?” Val asked.

“Yes,” Damian said. “She seems shy. You could help her with that.”

Valerie nodded. “I will. We’re going to be best friends. I can see it.”

Damian noticed she had a certain look in her eyes when she said it, but he put that to the side. Jason had told him that sometimes Val could see things that hadn't happened yet.

“Baba better not make a habit of this,” Damian muttered.

“I hope he does,” Val said with a grin. “I want a nicer brother.” Damian glared at her, but there was no heat. Valerie gave him a toothy grin. “I’m just kidding Dami, you know we love you.” She hugged him tightly for a moment before skipping down the hall to introduce herself to her new best friend.

Jason had found Josephine sitting outside an apartment building, crying, alone. Obviously, he couldn’t just let that continue, so he called the police, who determined that her adoptive family seemed to have died from some sort of carbon monoxide poisoning. Of all the things to die from in Gotham, that had been painfully mundane. So Jason made the choice to take the girl in. It didn’t take much convincing. Josephine seemed to trust him.

She was little, just four, but Jason could tell there was something in her eyes. A spark, a drive, an anger that he understood all too well.

Of course, it was just his luck that after some digging on his part, he found out that Josie’s mother was none other than Stephanie Brown. The second Robin to die on the job. Though, she too seemed to have found a way back since then.

He was pleased that Damian and Valerie had such a good reaction to Josie’s arrival. Damian once again took it upon himself to be protective, while Valerie immediately found common ground with Josie, and soon, their home was constantly filled with the girls’ chatter. Josie had some abandonment issues, so she wanted to share a room with Valerie, which the slightly younger girl very much enjoyed.

Of course, when Valerie couldn’t comfort Josie from a nightmare, both girls often ended up in Jason’s bed, Josie tucked under Jason’s arm and Val curled up above Josie’s head, touching foreheads with Jason.

At first, Jason had been worried about what might happen if he had a nightmare while the girls were there, but it seemed he wasn’t the only one soothed by being close. In fact, his nightmares barely ever made a resurgence. His only nightmares those days were of things happening to his kids.

...

The next year, all the kids were headed to school. Val was ahead, so he convinced the school to allow her to go into Josie’s kindergarten class. Damian was already starting grade three.

He walked them all to school, Val holding one hand, Josie holding the other, and Damian walking slightly ahead of them. It suddenly struck him that this moment was what Shiva saw when she decided to give Valerie to Jason.

“Are you okay, dad?” Josie asked from his side.

“Yes, I’m fine, I just can’t believe all of you are so old. You’ve been growing up too fast.”

He let go of their hands as they walked to the front of the school. He quickly wiped away a few tears as he realized, _my babies are growing up_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who left a comment! Again, please feel free to tell me what you liked, or, what you didn't like so much, and I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Conner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian is, once again, less than impressed by his father's habits. Jason meets a new Kryptonian.

Damian shouldn’t have been surprised, but here he was, shocked.

He couldn’t believe his father. Was three not enough? In his head, Damian of course knew that it wasn’t really about what was enough, it was about what was right. And over the following months, as Jason revealed to Damian what had happened, Damian would come to wholeheartedly agree with his adoption of Conner Knight.

He was one year younger than Damian in physical form, but technically, he was only a few days old. So they were saying that he was 12.

It took a long time for Conner to warm up to everyone, but once he did, he was, Damian would admit, an admirable compatriot to have. He was the brawn to Damian’s brains, the yang to Damian’s yin. They were very close, nearly as close as Val and Josie.

The girls at their school would simply throw themselves all over Conner and Damian would snap at them and they’d run off. Conner did occasionally return the favour.

“Hey, Damian,” Conner said during lunch one day. “That kid, Jon, he’s just been staring at you for the entire time we’ve been sitting here.”

Damian’s eyebrows furrowed. “Kent?”

“Ugh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Conner said.

Damian turned to look just as Conner told him not to turn around.

Jon and Damian locked eyes, both of them blushed and immediately looked away.

Conner stared at Damian for a moment. “No, no, no. Don’t tell me you  _ like _ him.”

Damian glared sharply at Conner. “I don’t.”

“Liar,” Conner whisper yelled.

Damian brandished his fork somewhat threateningly. “If you tell a single soul…”

Conner’s lips threatened to twitch upward. “You’re… going to stab me… with a fork.”

Damian glared even harder, if that was possible.

“Ugh, he’s staring again. Jeeze, this is starting to make me uncomfortable,” Conner said, changing the subject from stabbing back to Damian’s crush.

“Then simply stop looking, Conner, there’s a simple solution.”

“No, not that you have a crush on someone, or that he looked like he literally wants to jump your bones. More that you’re my brother and he’s also… kind of my brother.”

“Family is not blood, Conner,” Damian reminded.

“Yeah, good thing, or else this would be much, much grosser.”

Damian smacked Conner on the arm.

Conner had his first hard choice a few months after that when there was a small alien invasion on the other side of the world.

He was curled up into a ball on Jason’s bed as Jason knelt on the ground in front of him.

“If you want to go, if you feel like you have to go…” Jason took a breath. “Then you should go. But you should also know that everything will be fine if you don’t; that it’s not your job to save people, it’s your job to be a kid and grow and be happy and healthy and safe. And I know you can hear them, the people. It must be terrifying, and I am so sorry, but Conner, you can do whatever you want. The world isn’t divided into heroes and villains, there’s so much that’s in between, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Conner sniffled into his knees. “But what if I could have saved them.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Jason said right away. “I know it seems awful to say, but Conner, it’s not your fault that they’re dying. It’s the invader’s fault. If you had never been born, this would have happened anyway.”

Conner looked up, a slight hint of amusement in his eyes. “You know, technically, I wasn’t born.”

“Oh, I know, I’m keeping that in mind if Macbeth ever shows up around here,” Jason joked.

Conner laughed a little and stopped crying. “Am I a bad person if I say that I don’t  _ want _ to be a superhero?”

Jason shook his head. “No, Conner. There’s nothing wrong with that at all.”

Conner slid down the bed into Jason, who hugged the boy. “I might change my mind, someday,” Conner admitted.

“And that would be okay,” Jason said. “I just don’t want you to think of yourself as a weapon, or as a tool, because you’re not any of that. You’re a kid, a young man. You’re Damian and Josie and Valerie’s brother. You’re my son. And that is more than enough.”

“You know,” Conner started. “When I crashed into a graveyard in Gotham, I… never expected to find a family.”

Jason kissed the top of Conner’s head. “I’m so glad I found you.”

“I’m glad I found you too.”

<><><><><><><><><>

Jason was getting old. He knew that already, but it was his 30th birthday, and it struck him that he was almost the same age Bruce was when they met.

Of course, he also realized how young he was compared to the parents of his kids' friends who he had to occasionally interact with; most people who had 14 year-olds were in their 40’s.

He was at the gym in their apartment complex with Damian, running on the treadmill side-by-side when Damian remarked on it.

“You know,” Damian began between breaths. “You’re in remarkable shape for someone who’s starting to decay.”

Jason barked out a laugh. “You’re a brat, you know that?”

“You should prepare yourself for more of these jokes, Conner has been thinking of them for weeks,” Damian said breathlessly.

Jason turned off his treadmill, as did Damian.

Jason studied Damian’s face. “I’m always going to be here,” Jason said. “Don’t worry about me.”

Damian narrowed his eyes, angered by how easily his father was able to read him. “I’m not.”

Jason hummed. “I know, just… putting it out there.”

“Well, it’s unnecessary.”

When they returned to the apartment, they discovered that Conner and the girls had attempted, and that is the key word, to make a cake. Batter was everywhere and on the island, there was a single, tiny circle of useable cake that had somehow had thirty candles shoved into it.

“Surprise!” Josie and Val exclaimed.

Jason couldn’t help himself, he started to laugh, pretty quickly, the whole family was laughing.

“Okay, okay, let’s clean this up, then we’re going out for dinner,” Jason said, still chuckling. He told the kids to dress up, which they didn’t do often.

Jason wore one of his few suits. He helped Damian and Conner with their ties, and then he braided Josie’s hair.

“Where are we going, dad?” Val asked.

“We’re going to a place that my grandfather used to take me on my birthday. It’s very nice, and I haven’t been in a long time.”

Jason had had enough foresight to book a reservation ahead of time. As he walked into the place, he felt a small pang. He missed Alfred. He actually wasn’t even completely confident that the old man was still alive. He tried not to dwell on those thoughts. And was instead entertained by his kids' company. And then someone walked in.

Alfred Pennyworth, he looked like he hadn’t aged a day. He walked past them, not glancing in Jason’s direction. Damian seemed to be the only one who picked up on Jason’s strange behaviour.

Dinner went on and they thoroughly enjoyed themselves, even Jason, who had half his mind on Alfred that whole night. Just as they were about to pay the bill, he asked the waiter to give Alfred his favourite drink after they had left.

The waiter was slightly confused, but he agreed to the man’s request. The look of shock on Mr. Pennyworth, a fairly regular customer, was worth it.

“Who sent this?”

“The gentleman here with his children, Mr. Pennyworth. Mr. Knight, I believe.”

“Well… thank you, then.”

“Of course.”

Alfred spent a long time thinking about that drink before he took a sip. He only ever ordered that when he had been there with Jason. The boy would get the non-alcoholic version and he had been quite fond of it.

Alfred eventually finished the drink and went back to the manor, thinking of the little boy he would do almost anything to see again.


	5. Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds his last orphan.

Jason’s next trip to Gotham ended in exactly the same way that all his others had.

“Father, you are no longer allowed to go to Gotham without supervision,” Damian said.

Jason smiled a little. “Everyone, this is Duke.” He had a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Duke was a year older than Damian, and he had lost his parents in a Joker attack. He was also a meta who was struggling with his powers, and since Jason had gone through a similar ordeal with Conner, he felt confident in his ability to support Duke through the difficult time.

“Duke, this is Damian, Conner, Josephine and Valerie,” Jason introduced.

Duke waved nervously. “Hi.”

He fit right in. He loved cooking with Jason, and he and Conner played videogames on the TV while Damian read and occasionally made comments about the stupidness of whatever game they were playing. Duke was also a slightly less overbearing older brother to Val and Josie, who didn’t want to threaten any friends. He helped them with their homework a lot too.

Jason could not wait until one of the boys was old enough to drive because the car was now too small for all of them. The girls’ school started earlier than the boys’ high school. So he walked with the girls and then he drove the boys to school. Duke was in grade 11, Damian was in grade 10, Conner was in grade 9. They usually all sat together during the lunch break.

Only a few days after Duke had begun school there, he too noticed Damian’s admirer.

“Dude,” Duke said to Conner. “Who is that kid?”

Conner followed Duke’s eyes past Damian’s shoulder. Conner rolled his eyes. “That’s Damian’s boyfriend.” Damian looked at Conner sharply and kicked him under the table. “Oh sorry, his  _ secret _ boyfriend.”

Duke frowned. “Why doesn’t he just come over here?”

Conner huffed. “I don’t know. Because Damian has a stick up his-”

“I’m gonna ask him if he wants to come over,” Duke said.

“Do not,” Damian nearly growled. But Duke didn’t listen, he stood and went over to Jon. Damian looked at Conner, who was watching the conversation over his shoulder. “I will give you five dollars if you laser them both.”

Conner chuckled. “Nope, and you better watch it, they’re coming over.”

Jon put his lunch tray next to Damian. “Hey, Dami,” Jon said with a smile.

“Jonathan,” Damian grumbled.

“Hey Jon,” Conner said. “How’s life?”

Jon smiled. He was always positive, it often sickened Damian. “Life is really great!” He looked at Duke. “And it’s really nice to meet you, Damian said you’re cool.”

“I did not,” Damian snapped.

Conner laughed a little.

“Admit it,” Duke started. “I’m your new favourite.”

Damian narrowed his eyes. “Please, I greatly prefer Valerie and Josephine to you two buffoons.” Damian glanced at Jon. “And obviously, you are my least favourite person.”

Jon grinned. “Aww, thanks!” Jon looked down at his watch. “Anyway, I probably should go, I got to get some stuff set up for my presentation in English.” He pecked Damian on the cheek before standing. “See you later, Dami!”

Damian flushed red and his brothers laughed wildly.

“Aww, that was cute,” Duke said.

“If you tell anyone about that, I will not hesitate to eviscerate you,” Damian threatened them both.

“I won’t but, do you actually think Jason’s gonna be mad or something?” Duke asked.

“No,” Damian replied immediately. “Father isn’t like that. I just… do not know how I feel about the whole situation.”

“Hey, go ahead,” Conner said. “I’m technically his brother too and I give you permission to bang.”

Damian smacked Conner’s arm across the table.

…

Duke turned 16 and he was a very good driver, so Jason got him a car for his birthday. It was a nice car, which he used to drive himself and Damian and Conner to school. It was also used for attracting girls, as Duke would put it.

Jason had been walking the girls home from school when he paused at a sight in front of their apartment building. Conner and Damian got out of the backseat of the car, but notably, the very pretty girl in the front seat stayed.

He let go of Val and Josie’s hands and told them to catch up to Damian and Conner. They ran on ahead. He could see Val jump on Conner’s back from behind and Josie silently reach for Damian’s hand.

Then, Jason turned his attention back to the car, where Duke and the girl were now making out quite passionately.

Jason leaned against the side of the convertible and waited a moment. Then he cleared his throat loudly when it seemed they were going to continue indefinitely.

Both of the kids startled.

“Dad!” Duke exclaimed in surprise.

Jason smiled at the girl. “Hello, I’m Jason, Duke’s father.”

“Oh,” the girl was beet red. “I’m Tina.”

Jason smiled at Duke now, who looked even more embarrassed than the girl did.

“Well, are the two of you coming up, or are you going to drive her home, Duke?”

“No, I was just gonna take her home,” Duke said. He quickly started the car. “Okay, bye dad, see you later!” He called as he pulled out of the parking spot.

When Duke returned about 30 minutes later, Jason was sitting in the living room reading a book, waiting.

Duke took a breath as he shut the door behind him. Still, Jason didn’t look up from his book.

“Hey…” Duke started.

Jason looked up at Duke and slowly closed his book. “Hi Duke, how was your day?”

Duke wasn’t sure what was going on. Was it a trap? A test?

“It was, uh, yeah, pretty good,” Duke said.

Jason looked over the boy. “Tina seems like a very… nice girl.”

Duke blushed. “I… yeah, she’s… I don’t know.”

Jason patted the couch next to him. “Come on, let's talk about it.”

Duke sat down and looked around, “Where is everyone?”

“Damian went over to the Kent’s and Conner took the girls swimming,” Jason said. He smiled a little. “So… Tina. How’d you meet her?”

“She’s in my gym class,” Duke said. “She asked if I could give her a ride, so I said yes, obviously.”

Jason laughed a little. “Well, she was very pretty, Duke. Just make sure that you’re both completely comfortable with everything, and if you’re going to have sex, please use protection. I’m too young to be a grandfather,” Jason teased.

Duke laughed a little at that. “Okay, I’m going to go do my homework. Thanks.”

When Damian returned from the Kent household with a poorly concealed hickey, Duke rolled his eyes. He leaned into Jason as they were making dinner. “I don’t think you should worry about  _ me _ giving you premature grandchildren.”

Jason snorted and barely concealed his laughter. “How was Jon’s, Damian?” Jason called.

“It was fine. He was insufferable as usual,” Damian replied before walking toward his room.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

One day, Damian brought Jon home after school.

“Father,” Damian spoke. “I have an announcement to make.”

Jason was standing in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for dinner that night.

“Yes?”

Damian swallowed. “Jon and I are in a relationship.”

Jason nodded, waiting for more.

Damian frowned and looked at Jon before looking back at Jason.

Jason then understood that that was the entire announcement.

He put down the knife, smiled and hugged Damian. Then he put a hand on Jon’s shoulder.

“The two of you are good for each other. And you’re always welcome here, Jon.” Jason took a breath. “I’m very happy that the two of you trusted me with this, and I want you to know that either of you can come to me with any questions you may have at any time.”

Jason had not thought of the ramifications of such a relationship, and he hadn’t been afraid of Bruce ‘catching’ him for a long time. But that all changed when Jon told Damian about being Superboy and Damian snorted and responded: “Honestly, Jonathan. I am aware. I am not a simpleton.”

Damian came home from school one day, it was the beginning of his grade 11 year.

He looked up at Jason with apologetic eyes. “Dad…” he breathed. “I may have done something foolish.”

Jason frowned. “Damian, I’m sure it wasn’t-”

“I told Jon!” Damian burst.

Jason blinked for a moment. “About what?”

Damian took a breath. “About all of us, about my past. I… I couldn’t pretend anymore, dad. I just couldn’t.”

Jason nodded slowly. “Okay,” he began. “Yes, that’s- that’s perfectly fine, Damian.” He smiled as he looked at Damian. “I know you love him, even if you’ll never say it, we all know it. He’s part of the family.”

“And what if he tells his father?” Damian asked. “He tells his father everything, and his mother. And then it could get back to Bruce Wayne.”

Jason guided Damian to sit down at the dining table. “Did you ask him not to?”

“Of course I did, but-”

“But nothing. Jonathan is absolutely devoted to you, Damian. He would never betray your trust like that,” Jason said. “And even if he does, I have plans for that. You leave the worrying to me. It’s your job to have a happy childhood.”

Damian looked up at Jason. “I have. I have had an amazing life.”

Jason blinked a few times quickly. “That’s good. I’m- I’m very glad.”

“I remember, you know,” Damian said. “I remember when we first met, I remember my mother, my grandfather.” Jason’s jaw clenched. “I remember that you were a child when we met; when you saved my life. I remember how you used to scream in your sleep. I remember hearing you and mother talking about what happened to you.”

“Damian-”

“I hate him,” Damian said with a wave of quiet anger. “I hate Bruce Wayne,  _ Batman _ ,” Damian sneered. “I’ve never understood how he could ever-” Damian had to stop. “I will never understand. And I’m sorry, that you didn’t have someone like you, to save you like you saved me-” Damian’s voice cracked and he began to cry.

Jason lunged to hug his son. He pressed a kiss into Damian’s hair. “Oh Damian,” Jason breathed. “I understand the anger,” Jason whispered. “I should have told you more about him. That was a mistake of mine. I didn’t realize that you felt this way.”

“Are you trying to- to defend him?” Damian asked, pulling away from the hug.

Jason took a breath. “Hard to believe, but yes.” Jason put a hand on Damian’s shoulder. “The first thing you have to understand is that to Bruce, Batman and Bruce are two completely different people. Bruce was a great dad. I don’t doubt that he loved his kids as much as I love mine. Batman… was different. Batman needed to keep us safe, and he didn’t care what we thought about it.” Jason swallowed. “Batman was the one who drove me away. But Bruce? He was a good dad, Damian.”

Damian shook his head and rage flared up in his eyes. “But they aren’t different!” He snapped. “They’re the same person! He trains child soldiers!”

Jason nodded. “He does. That’s why I took you away. But… it’s complicated.”

Damian shook his head. “We should not continue to discuss it. I will not be swayed from my anger.”

Jason nodded. “Okay, I can respect that.” He stood. “If you ever want to talk more about him, you can always ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one!! As always, please feel free to leave your thoughts on the chapter in the comments!


	6. Bruce & Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, the orphans come to Jason...

Jon had been picking at his dinner for nearly half an hour when Lois snapped.

“Jonathan,” she began. “Is something the matter?”

Jonathan’s eyes shot up to meet hers and then immediately looked back down.

“Uh… no, just thinking about something,” Jon said. He was silent for a moment. “Actually, Damian and I had an argument about… about a book.”

Clark and Lois looked at each other with confusion. Lois turned to Jon.

“A book?”

“Yeah. There’s this character, and he’s the son of this really important guy, but the important guy doesn’t know that the character is his son. Damian thought that the dad didn’t ever need to know, but… I wasn’t sure.” Jon glanced at Clark. “If it was you, and you had a son you didn’t know about, wouldn’t you want to know?”

Lois stood and gathered the plates. “I’m going to give you boys a second to talk about this.”

Clark frowned. “Well, I guess it depends. Instinctively, I’d say yes, I would want to know, but… why doesn’t the dad know about the son? And why does the son not want the dad to know?”

Jon swallowed. “Well, the dad doesn’t know because the mom didn’t trust him, so she hid the kid away with someone else to give them a better life.”

“So the dad is a bad guy?”

“No!” Jon protested a little louder than necessary. “No, he just… him and the mom disagreed on a lot of things and she thought that he was responsible for getting a lot of other people hurt, but he wasn’t really.”

“Well, why keep it a secret?” Clark asked. “Why wouldn’t they just tell the dad? Is the son afraid of him?”

“Not really, the son is afraid that the dad is going to take him away from his family if he finds out. And he hates the dad. A lot. He blames the dad for getting those people hurt.”

Clark sighed. “Well, maybe the kid has a point. But Jon-”

“Okay, but what about this other situation?” Jon began. “The son is sort of a clone of a different dad with a little DNA from his main rival.”

Clark blinked. “There’s another hidden son storyline in this book?”

Jon grit his teeth. “Forget about the book! What do I do?” He snapped.

“Well, Jon. You know how I feel about lies. I think that the truth, even if it’s painful, is important. That being said. If whoever you’re talking about is scared, or not ready, then you shouldn’t push them into something they don’t want to do.”

Jon shook his head and stood. “No, you don’t understand!”

“Then help me to,” Clark said.

Jon took a few deep breaths, but they didn’t help to calm him. “It’s you! You’re the dad of the clone! And Lex Luthor made him without you knowing!”

Clark froze and Jon could hear the soft gasp of his mother, who had been lingering in the doorway ever since she had heard raised voices.

“Jon… you need to tell me what’s going on. Now.”

Jon looked up at Clark with teary eyes. “Damian is never going to talk to me again.”

…

Clark was floating around the Batcave, practically radiating anxiety.

“Talk,” Bruce ground out. He was tired of pretending whatever Clark was doing was normal.

“So, I was reading a book the other day,” Clark said.

Bruce let out an audible sigh of frustration.

“In it, there was this odd situation with a father and a son. The father was this great general, but he had lost many, many men in a battle. He had an affair with a princess from the opposing kingdom and she became pregnant. She felt, in order to keep the child safe, she had to hide the son from both her family and the father of the boy-”

“Where is this going?”

“-so she sent the boy off with someone else to live a happy childhood, away from violence and bad people. The boy is happy, but he distrusts the father and doesn’t want to ever see him. One day, someone close to the father finds out about the scheme to hide the son, and he’s torn between keeping the secret and telling the father.”

Bruce was now eyeing Clark suspiciously. “What book is this?” Bruce asked.

“The book isn’t important,” Clark said. “I just want to know what you would do, if you were the friend of the general.”

Bruce suppressed an eye-roll. “Well, I would tell the friend, albeit that this father figure is actually safe to be around and that it won’t destroy the childhood of the boy.”

Clark’s face suddenly seemed resigned to something. “That part will be up to you.”

“What.”

“Bruce…” Clark took a breath. “Talia al Ghul had a son. He’s yours and she hid him away. Jon managed to find out and... I thought you should know.”

Bruce was frozen for a moment. He turned away from Clark so the man couldn’t see his face, though, the Kryptonian was perfectly capable of hearing the heart pounding in his chest.

“I-” Bruce’s voice cut out. “What’s his name?”

“Damian Knight,” Clark replied. “I still don’t really understand the connection between his da- between the man that took him and Talia, but his name is Jason Knight.” Clark put a hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “If it helps at all, he also has my son.”

Bruce whirled around at that. “You have another son?”

Clark nodded. “Lex made a clone of me and put some of his genes into the mix. His name is Conner, apparently. I haven’t gone to meet him yet. I honestly don’t know how to. I can’t just barge in on their family, which, by all accounts is perfectly happy and safe, and demand my son.”

“Like hell you can’t,” Bruce growled. He was already pulling off the cowl and preparing to go upstairs.

“Bruce!” Clark called after him. He hovered, following his friend up the stairs. “He’s been happy there! And did you miss the part of my story where I said the boy doesn’t want to meet you?!”

Bruce exited the cave, disrobing somewhat along the way.

“Master Bruce, Master Clark, what is going on here?” Alfred asked as he followed the noise.

Bruce turned sharply to Clark. “Inform Alfred of the situation. I need to pack.”

Clark sighed and turned to Alfred. He explained what Jon had told him and Alfred covered his mouth in shock. “Oh dear,” he breathed. “Well, can I trust you, Master Clark, to go with Master Bruce and perhaps try to make sure he doesn’t scare the poor boy?”

Clark nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try my best.”

“Kent,” Bruce said sharply as he quickly moved down the stairs with a small bag packed. “Let’s go.”

Bruce and Clark arrived in Metropolis and began some surveillance on Jason Knight’s apartment.

It was roughly 5:30 in the morning when they saw the first signs of life. It seemed that the eldest Knight boy, Duke Thomas was the first to wake. He made an appearance in the kitchen and then went into what Clark said seemed to be a sort of library/study room. 

Then Jason woke up. Clark tracked the man’s movements into the kitchen where he started making breakfast. He and Duke talked about the movie they had seen the previous night briefly, and then Valerie woke up, soon followed by Josie. Then, Damian awoke and the entire family joked about how Conner would sleep until dinner if they let him.

At that, Clark gasped. “A Kent? Not a morning person?” Bruce rolled his eyes. “And a bat! An early bird!”

“We’ll wait until Conner wakes up, let them eat, then we’ll make our approach,” Bruce said.

Clark frowned as he heard the clearly loving family have breakfast together.

“Bruce, I’m starting to have doubts about this. They’re clearly all very happy where they are.”

“Clark, your  _ son _ has been living with an ally to the al Ghuls for years. They may seem normal now, but I cannot envision a scenario where something more nefarious isn’t going on.”

…

Jason stood, collecting the dishes from breakfast. “That was good, I would use that recipe again,” he remarked to Duke.

“Definitely better than the last one,” Duke replied.

Conner leaned against the kitchen island. “Damian’s kinda depressed about Jon, so we might go for a run.”

Jason sighed. Jon had been avoiding Damian ever since Damian told him about his backstory and how the Knight family came to be.

“Yeah, that would be a good way to let off steam, just make sure-” The doorbell rang. Jason frowned. They weren’t expecting anyone. He opened the door, and the worst-case scenario began.

Jason was staring down Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent.

It was silent for a moment and then Bruce took a stumbled-step backward, knocking into Clark.

“ _ Jason?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments. They really have been keeping me in an excellent mood and I love reading each and every one of them. Please leave your thoughts in the comments because I love to hear them! Thank you!!


	7. Bruce & Clark Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce doesn't find what he's looking for, but maybe Clark does.

Jason stared at Bruce. “Bruce. It’s been a long time.”

Bruce then took a step forward. Jason tensed but didn’t move. Bruce touched his shoulder.

“Jason.” Bruce engulfed Jason in a hug. “Oh god, Jay.”

Clark could see that Bruce’s shoulders were shaking as he embraced the young man in front of him.

Jason tentatively hugged the man back for a few moments before pulling away.

“Come inside,” Jason said. He looked at the kids, who were staring in shock. “Go to your rooms. Let me handle this.”

Damian, who had just entered, looked like he was about to lunge at Bruce. Apparently, Jason wasn’t wrong, but Val grabbed his arm from behind and stopped him.

“Don’t,” she said. “You need to let them talk.”

Damian made a small growling noise in the back of his throat and Jason took a few large steps over to him. “Damian, please.”

Damian stared at Jason with defiance in his eyes for a moment before he backed down. “Fine,” he gritted. They all left, and Conner glanced once more over his shoulder at Jason, who nodded, and he too disappeared into his room.

“Bruce, can you please explain what-”

“Clark, that’s Jason. _My_ Jason,” Bruce said. He turned to look back at his son. “I don’t understand how this is possible.”

Jason gestured for them to sit. “After I died-” Bruce visibly shuddered “-I woke up in my coffin about five months later. I looked into it, and I believe that it lines up with the Flash first breaking the laws of time and then going to fix them. Somehow, there was a glitch, and I was revived.”

Bruce stared at Jason with sadness written as tears on his cheeks. “You’ve been alive? All this time?”

Jason frowned. “Yes, but, at first I wasn’t- I wasn’t right. I had all the same injuries from my death and I was half brain dead. I don’t even remember anything clearly besides waking up. Until Talia found me and decided she wanted to use me as a bargaining chip to get to you.”

Bruce took a breath. “What did she do to you?”

Jason gritted his teeth. “She put me in the Lazarus Pit.”

“Is that the one that Ra’s-”

“Yes,” Bruce cut Clark off.

“I… came out of it insane,” Jason admitted. “I didn’t see it at the time, but… I wasn’t in my right mind. And Talia… she took advantage of that. She trained me to kill, she planted seeds of anger in my head, told me I’d been replaced by Tim Drake, told me that I was unavenged, told me that you were to blame.”

“I-” Bruce started. “I could never replace you. I never stopped-”

“I know, Bruce,” Jason cut in. “I know that now. But back then I believed her, completely. I wanted to come to Gotham and kill the Joker and you and the new Robin, so I trained even harder. But, as the madness began to fade, I realized I didn’t really want that. And then… Talia introduced me to her son.”

Bruce swallowed. “Damian.”

Jason nodded. He hadn’t smoked in years, but he wanted nothing more than a cigarette at that moment. “He’s yours, I mean, I assume that’s why you’re here.”

Bruce nodded. “I… yes.” He took a breath. “He’s been with you, all these years?”

“He has. I’d like to think he’s had a very happy life here, and-”

“I have,” Damian’s voice spoke from behind them. Bruce whirled around to see a boy who was so obviously his and Talia's son that it was slightly painful to look at him.“I have had a more than happy life with my father.” He stared down Bruce as he said those words. “And that is far more than I would have been able to say about my potential future with you.”

“Damian, don’t-” Jason tried to stop him.

Damian took a step forward. “No. You don’t get to pretend like my mother was wrong. Like my mother didn’t feel the same amount of relief in her heart knowing I was safe from _you_ as knowing I was safe from my grandfather,” Damian snapped. “At least, Ra’s al Ghul never killed his own children.”

Damian could tell that struck a nerve and he relished it.

“Damian!” Jason raised his voice. “That is enough.” Damian shook his head at Jason.

“It’s not,” Damian’s voice cracked slightly. “He deserves to know everything. He deserves to understand that he is no hero. Not to me.” Damian took a step forward. “I watched my real father do everything in his power to keep me safe and happy. As if he knew those things were essential to childhood. As if he couldn’t imagine a child being raised with anything less. As if he hadn’t had a father that once promised he would do the same, and then led him to his death like an animal to slaughter!”

Jason had enough and stood. He quickly made his way over to Damian. “Dami. Look at me.” Damian met his father’s eyes with his own teary green ones. “Being Robin, that was my choice. I was happy, and Bruce did as much as he could to keep me safe, but…” Jason sighed as he trailed off. “Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. He tried. I know he tried.”

Damian shook his head. “No.” He took a step back so he could level a final glare at Bruce. “I hope you did not come here to try and take me. I will not leave my family.” He then turned on his heel and walked back to his room.

Jason stood there and watched him go.

“I’m sorry,” Jason said. “Talia… very much hated you in the end, and Damian… he doesn’t understand.”

Bruce shook his head, nearly crying again. “No, he understands perfectly well. And he’s right. I am responsible for your death, and for Stephanie’s death.” He stood from his chair and looked at Clark. “I’m leaving.”

“Well… I was going to stay a little longer.” Clark glanced at Jason. “If that’s alright.”

Jason nodded. “Of course.”

“I’ll wait in the lobby downstairs,” Bruce said before he promptly exited the apartment.

“That was not how I had hoped things would go,” Jason spoke softly.

“No…” Clark breathed. “I really can’t believe you’re alive,” he admitted. “I remember you as a spitfire kid who always teased me about my suits and always wanted to follow Diana around everywhere.” Clark took a breath. “You grew up.”

“I did,” Jason said. He watched Clark fidget in his seat for a moment. “His name is Conner.”

Clark nodded. “I know, Jon told me.”

Jason nodded. “He was running away from Luthor when I found him. He was trying to fly, somewhat successfully, but he crashed into a graveyard in Gotham where I was visiting at the time, and I helped him as best I could.”

Clark nodded. “I see now that this is… well, it’s a wonderful family, with lots of brothers and sisters who understand him, and a dad that loves him. I don’t want to do anything to take him away from this. I just… wanted to meet him.”

Jason nodded. “Conner?” He called.

Conner’s door opened and he walked out, pausing briefly when he saw Clark. Jason stood to leave, to give them some privacy, but Conner grabbed Jason’s arm. Jason gave the boy a reassuring smile and sat down next to him, across the round table to Clark.

“Hi Conner, I’m Clark Kent,” he introduced.

Conner sorted a bit. “Yeah, I know.” He paused. “I’m Conner.”

Clark nodded. “So… you’re… my so-”

“Clone,” Conner interrupted. “Partially.”

Clark looked a little deflated at that but nodded. “I just thought I would give you my number. I understand that your powers can be… overwhelming sometimes. I have some experience blocking them out.” Clark slid a card across the table.

Conner looked at Clark with a frown. “Thanks.” He looked down awkwardly and then looked back up at Clark. “You know, you shouldn’t worry about me, getting overwhelmed, that is. Dad knows a shit-ton-”

“Language,” Jason interjected.

“-about my powers, and Duke had abilities too, so… everything’s been fine.”

Clark genuinely smiled at that, which took Conner slightly off guard. “That’s amazing. I’m- I’m very happy for you. I loved my parents but… there was a lot they didn’t understand, a lot they still don’t. Keep the number, just in case, but… I’m glad you don’t think you’ll have to use it.” Clark stood and held out his hand. “It was nice meeting you, Conner.”

Conner stood and shook his hand. “You too.”

Jason followed Clark to the door as Conner went to check on Damian. “It’s good to see you again, Jason,” Clark said.

“Yeah, good to see you too, Boy Scout.” Jason paused. “Just… make sure B isn’t too rough on himself, will you?”

Clark nodded. “I’ll do my best. And thank you, for… well, everything.”

“Bye, Clark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to everyone who left a comment on the last chapter, I really appreciate them!!


	8. Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Damian talk. Conner proves to be a force of nature. Bruce is struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I think this one is one of my favourites so far, I hope you all like it too!

When Clark returned home after he met with the Knight family, Lois was the first to approach him.

“How was it?” She asked gently.

Clark shook his head smally. “Bruce was… he was very upset.”

Jon, who had been waiting off to the side, frowned. “Did you see Damian?”

Clark sent an apologetic look to Jon. “He…” Clark sighed. “He was angry and he really struck a nerve in Bruce. I’ve never seen the man so… so sad.”

Jon’s eyes filled with tears and he ran off to his room.

“And what about Conner?” Lois asked.

Clark tried to smile a little. “He’s happy. And safe. I gave him my number in case he ever got overwhelmed with his powers, but he told me he didn’t need it. He has a brother who has powers too, and apparently, Jason has been doing a really good job teaching them control.” Clark let out a shaky breath. “And  _ Jason _ . Jason Knight isn’t his real name. Jason Knight is actually Jason  _ Todd _ .”

Lois’s eyes widened. “As in Bruce’s Jason?”

Clark nodded. “He came back to life after Barry messed with the timestream and he’s- he’s alive. My nephew.”

Lois smiled. “That’s amazing. Was Bruce… happy?”

“Yes, well, somewhat. He was taken off guard, and well, he doesn’t like surprises. And then Damian told him that Jason and Stephanie’s deaths were his fault and-” Clark stopped. “Well, you can guess how well that went.”

Lois shook her head. “It’s a difficult situation. I can’t imagine there is any right way to react.”

Meanwhile, Jon was in his room, calling Damian. It kept going straight to voicemail. He finally decided to text him.

Jon: Dami, I am so sorry. I understand if you can never forgive me, but please, can you let me explain what I did?

Damian started typing right away and Jon’s heart leapt. Then Damian stopped typing. Then he started again. Then he stopped again.

Damian: Meet me on the roof in five minutes.

Jon’s hopeful, optimistic heart was racing. He threw on his coat and quickly exited the room.

“Where are you going?” Lois asked.

“I’m gonna try and apologize to Damian,” Jon said.

Lois and Clark smiled encouragingly at him. “Good luck, Jon.”

“Thanks, mom. I’ll be back soon.”

Clark waved him off. “Take your time.”

Jon nodded and sped off to the roof of the Knight’s apartment building.

Damian was already there, waiting with his back to Jon.

“Dami?” Jon asked as he touched down on the roof.

Damian didn’t turn. “Explain yourself.” His voice was cold, cutting, more so than usual.

Jon swallowed. “I can’t say I understand what that must have been like. But I know Batman-” Damian visibly tensed “-and he’s a good person. And so is my dad. They… they deserved to know that people had been manipulating them.” Jon took a breath. “I know I betrayed you. I know that trust and loyalty are the two most important things to you and I understand that I broke both. But please, Dami… give me a chance to make it up to you. I love you.”

Damian didn’t move for a moment. Then he turned around. A single tear had run down his cheek, but his expression was eerily blank.

“You’re so painfully naive, Jonathan,” Damian said. His voice was devoid of emotions. “You believe in heroes, like a child, like a  _ fool _ . You can only trust yourself. A lesson I seem to have forgotten. So I owe you my thanks, for reminding me.”

Jon began to cry. “No, Damian. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Please, please let me try again! I swear to you I-”

“Enough!” Damian snapped. “Stop your grovelling and listen to what I am saying. I will never trust you again.” Damian quickly wiped his cheeks as more tears escaped without permission. “Leave. Now. This is over.”

Jon began to tremble. “Please, Dami. I love you.”

“I said, LEAVE!” Damian shouted. His legs crumpled under him and despite his want to appear above emotion, he found himself curling in on himself.

Jon’s eyes widened and he walked forward to try and help Damian, but in that second there was a whoosh of air and Jon was suddenly staring down Conner Knight. His sort of half-brother. And he looked pissed.

“I think you should go,” Conner spoke. He was glaring down at Jon.

“I- Dami-” Jon tried to look around Conner’s broad shoulders to see if Damian was okay.

Conner’s eyes glowed a dark red and he levitated only a few inches off the ground, but enough that the height difference was menacing. Jon noticed with slight shock that Conner was somehow also levitating some rocks from the roof with him. His dad had told him a little about how he had a small ability in tactile telekinesis, but he struggled to control it and didn’t use it often. But this demonstrated that Conner was a lot more powerful than Jon had expected.

“I said. Go.”

Jon didn’t want to leave, but he didn’t want to fight either.

“Damian, I’m sorry,” Jon choked out before he disappeared, flying faster than he ever had before. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the arctic. Jon let loose. He screamed in anguish as he lasered a nearby iceberg. He punched the ground with cracked and splintered. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost expected it to be Conner. He whirled around, ready to fight, but took a step back when he saw it was Clark.

“Jon,” Clark said nearly breathlessly. “Are you okay?”

Jon shook his head. “I-I can’t-!” Jon cried. “I hurt him!”

“Oh Jon,” Clark said gently. He enveloped his son into a hug. “It’s going to be okay.”

Jon shook his head. “I love him,” Jon cried into his father’s chest. “I love him and he hates me.”

Clark brushed a hand through Jon’s hair. “I know. I’m so sorry that this happened. If it is worth anything to you right now. I believe you did the right thing.”

Jon wrenched himself out of his father’s grip. “How can you say that?!” He shouted. “It was wrong! I was wrong!” He felt himself begin to spiral out of control. His body began to heat up without him wanting it to. “How can you tell me this was right?!”

Clark had gone pale as he began to see the air around his son crackle with heat.

“Jon… try to take some deep breaths, you need to calm-”

“Don’t tell me to  _ calm down _ !” Jon screamed. A guttural shout tore itself from Jon’s throat as his powers began to overwhelm him.

Meanwhile…

Conner knelt at Damian’s side.

“Damian,” Conner began, stroking Damian’s back. “I’ll kill him.”

Damian shook his head minutely.

Conner then picked him up and took his brother back into their house. Jason stood at the entrance with a very worried expression.

Conner put Damian down in Jason’s arms and Damian gripped onto the front of Jason’s shirt and sobbed into Jason’s shoulder.

Jason began to murmur things to Damian in Arabic that were too fast for Conner to keep up with. But then Conner heard something. He narrowed his eyes. “Dad, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t kill the boy,” Jason said.

Conner grit his teeth. “Fine.” he then took off to the Arctic circle where it was clear that Jonathan was no longer in control.

“Conner?” Clark asked in surprise.

Conner paid the man no mind. Instead, he took action. He used his advanced and practiced tactile telekinesis to move sheets of ice to form a sphere around Jon in addition to his own forcefield around the boy.

“How are you doing that?” Clark asked, even more surprised. Conner floated up into the air and waited a moment.

Jon’s power exploded in a stunningly destructive display of power. Clark had no doubt that if they had still been in Metropolis, and Conner had not been there, the entire city would have been destroyed.

Conner managed to contain it, and then release the energy upward, into the upper atmosphere. Clark quickly flew to catch Jon as he fell. Conner floated back down to them. He eyed Clark angrily. “If he ever looks at my brother again, I’ll kill him.” Then Conner disappeared, leaving Clark to wonder just what his clone was capable of.

…

In Gotham, Bruce had returned home and had not spoken a word to anyone since.

Alfred, Tim and Dick were gathered, waiting for Cass and Stephanie to arrive so they could come up with a plan of action.

“What’s going on?” Stephanie asked as she entered the manor.

Alfred took a breath. “Master Bruce has discovered that he has a son by Talia al Ghul. He went to find him in Metropolis, however… I do believe something went poorly. He hasn’t left his room, he won’t eat, or speak to me. I felt that the four of you may have better success in getting him to open up.”

Dick nodded. “We’ll give it our best shot.” He turned to his siblings. “Steph, get the popcorn. Cass, get all the fuzzy blankets. Tim, go get the projector and your computer. We’re going to watch a family movie in Bruce’s bed.”

“What movie?” Cass asked.

“I’m thinking Inside Out,” Dick said. “It’s not too serious and it’ll definitely annoy the crap out of him. So he might be willing to open up just to avoid listening to Bing Bong’s song.”

Stephanie nodded. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Their first mistake was not understanding just how out of it Bruce was. He refused to speak, and instead watched the movie in silence.

Their second mistake was picking that movie.

Riley, the main character, had a big fight with her parents, and then she ran away.

Cass was the first person to notice that Bruce was shaking.

“Dad?” She asked quietly.

Bruce stood up suddenly and stumbled out of the room. Covering his mouth with his hand. It took them a moment to realize that the noises they heard were Bruce’s choked sobs.

“Shit,” Dick cursed. They all ran after Bruce, who had run down to the cave. They all froze at the top of the stairs as they realized that he was on his knees in front of Jason’s memorial. Dick turned to them and mouthed: “Let me.”

They all nodded and back off a little, but still stayed so they could see what was happening.

“Bruce?” Dick asked as he approached. “B? Please, you have to tell us what’s going on.”

Bruce said something, but Dick could only make out one word: “Jason.”

“Bruce? What about Jason?” Dick asked as gently as he could.

Bruce took a deep breath. “He’s alive. He’s  _ alive _ and he saved Damian, but they want nothing to do with me.” He let his face fall into his hands again and Dick, for one of the few times in his life, realized he had no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you all so much for your comments and as always, I'd love to hear what you think of this one!


	9. Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim does some investigating. Stephanie wants to start a club.

In Tim’s mind, the first step was determining if Jason Knight really was the long-dead son of Bruce Wayne.

So he did the only logical thing. He went to Metropolis and knocked on Jason Knight’s door.

Jason opened the door, and Tim did a double-take. If he hadn’t suspected that this Jason was  _ the _ Jason, then he never would have guessed. The dead fifteen-year-old was now 30, and he didn’t look much like Jason Todd anymore. He had red hair, wasn’t exactly clean-shaven, and he was big, probably about the same size as Bruce.

Jason sighed as he opened the door. “Mr. Drake.”

“Drake-Wayne, actually,” Tim corrected.

They stared at each other for a while before Jason stepped aside. “Come in.” The house was empty, the kids were all at school.

Tim looked around briefly. “I… I’m sorry for coming by unexpectedly.”

Jason didn’t reply. He started his coffee maker.

“Bruce is… barely functioning as a human right now,” Tim said.

Jason raised an eyebrow at that. “Are you expecting me to pity him? Because of his little surprise visit, my kids are afraid that he’s going to steal them.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “No, he wouldn’t do that.”

Jason snorted. “He kidnapped me off the street. He kidnapped Cain’s daughter too.”

Tim stuttered for a moment and then Jason cracked a grin and started to laugh. Tim could then tell he was joking. “Oh, haha. Funny,” he deadpanned.

Jason smirked. “I try.” The coffee was ready, Jason handed a cup to Tim. “So, Replacement, what brings you here?”

Tim wasn’t sure if Jason was joking or not, so he ignored the nickname. “I just… needed to see with my own eyes, I guess. It’s not every day that you hear that the older brother you never knew is back from the dead.”

Jason eyed Tim a little strangely at that. “Well, here I am.”

Tim took a sip of his drink. “Bruce… told us about everything else he knew.”

Jason hummed. “So not much, then.”

Tim swallowed. “There’s more?”

Jason nodded. He took a sip of his own coffee.

“Not that it’s your business, any of you.”

Tim frowned and then looked at Jason. “I don’t understand one thing.” Jason didn’t say anything so Tim continued. “Why didn’t you bring Damian to Bruce when he was little? Why take him yourself and risk getting caught by Ra’s?”

Jason put down his mug. “You know what Bruce’s record of dead children is, Timothy? 50%. Half of his kids have died while under his care.”

“That’s not-”

“Not entirely fair, I understand. But there’s something you can’t understand until you love someone like you love your children, Tim. I would do  _ anything _ to keep them safe. Anything.” Jason let that idea settle in Tim’s mind. “Bruce was an amazing father. I had never been happier, or more well cared for, well loved. But I always knew, there were lines he wouldn’t cross. Things he wouldn’t do. Not for me, not for anyone. He proved to me that his love was very conditional. I couldn’t give him Damian, not only because I promised Damian’s mother I wouldn’t, but also because I knew in my heart that he would be better off with me. I think all examples would go to show that I was right.”

Tim looked down. What could he possibly say to refute that? It was true. There were things that Bruce wouldn’t do. There were many days where Tim  _ hated _ the man with a burning passion. Times he’d been hurt, let down, burned by the person who was supposed to love him.

“At the end of the day,” Tim began. “You’re right. But… what about everyone else. Alfred? Dick?  _ They  _ would do anything.”

Jason snorted. “You and I have very different memories of Dick Grayson. Yes, Alfred is, and always will be, a beacon. But that’s not enough. It wasn’t for me, not for Dick, and, I hear, not for you either.” Tim looked away. “Listen, Timothy. I will come to Gotham soon. My girls, they want to meet their relatives there, but until they’re ready, tell the rest of the Bats to keep their distance. I already have enough on my hands with the Kents.”

Tim quirked an eyebrow. “The Kents are giving you troubles?”

“Just Jonathan. Shattered Damian’s heart. Conner nearly killed him. It’s been difficult.”

Tim sighed. “That’s- I’m sorry.”

Jason nodded. “It was an impossible situation, but… well, I had hoped things would go differently.”

Tim finished his drink. “I’ll go, then. I’ll tell them to give you space too. I’m sorry we’ve… caused pain.”

Jason nodded. “Thank you.”

…

Jason was in his bed reading when there was a small knock on the door. It was, surprisingly, Damian. He hadn’t come to Jason’s room in a long time.

“Hey Dami,” Jason said softly.

Damian padded into Jason’s room and sat next to Jason, not touching, and not saying anything.

Jason looked back down at his book and started to read out loud.

“ My life was music that was always getting louder,” Jason continued. “Everything moved me. A dog following a stranger. That made me feel so much. A calendar that showed the wrong month. I could have cried over it. I did. Where the smoke from a chimney ended. How an overturned bottle rested at the edge of a table. I spent my life learning to feel less. Every day I felt less. Is that growing old? Or is it something worse? You cannot protect yourself from sadness without protecting yourself from happiness.”

Damian’s dam broke at that and he leaned into his dad.

“I’m so sorry,” Jason murmured. “I know it hurts, so bad. But tomorrow it’ll hurt less, and the next day, and the next and the next. Until you’ll find it doesn’t hurt anymore. I promise you won’t hurt like this forever. And someday, you’re going to find someone who you can trust. I swear you will.”

Damian sniffled. “I already have. I have you, I have my family.”

Jason hugged Damian tighter. “And you will always have us.”

Damian fell asleep next to Jason and Jason fell asleep not long after. Conner, who had been checking on Damian before he went to sleep, panicked when he didn’t see Damian in his room. He peeked his head into his father’s room and his heart settled. He smiled and shut the door quietly.

…

Tim, Dick, Steph and Cass, along with Alfred, were in the kitchen after their patrol eating snacks.

“He said his girls have family in Gotham, but that he would come to see us. Until then, he asked for some space,” Tim explained.

Dick nodded. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when I see him.”

Stephanie looked at Dick incredulously. “What? Torn between a hug and a really long hug?”

Cass smacked Steph’s arm.

“No, more… torn between an apology and asking questions.”

“You will know what to do in the moment, Master Richard. Your intuition rarely fails you,” Alfred said.

“It failed me the first time around with Jason,” Dick said. “I was awful to him. And not just me, my friends too. And I encouraged it. No wonder he didn’t want to come back.”

Tim clasped Dick’s shoulder comfortingly.

“I for one will be very happy to meet him,” Stephanie said. “Then, we can form the Dead Robins Club.”

Tim almost spit out the water he was drinking and Alfred audibly gasped.

“Miss Stephanie. You will do no such thing,” Alfred admonished.

Stephanie laughed. “Oh, now I definitely will.”

Cass was pouting at Stephanie. “Not funny. Very sad. Don’t want to think… you not here.”

Stephanie hugged her best friend. “Aww, fine. I won’t do it, but just for Cass and Alfred.”

Dick rolled his eyes and then glanced at Tim to ask another question when he realized that Tim had passed out at the kitchen table.

“Well, I believe it is all time for you to rest. I will be sure to inform you of Master Jason’s return, whenever it may happen,” Alfred assured.

Dick carefully got himself positioned to lift up Tim. Steph leaned into Cass. “You know, this is a lot less adorable now that they’re actual grown-ups. It’s mostly just sad.”

Cass shook her head. “Don’t be mean.”


	10. Alfred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke reaches an important milestone. Jason and the girls go on a trip. Conner and Duke discuss next steps for their little problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! I'd love to hear what you think about it!

Duke’s cheeks were pink with embarrassment as Jason hugged the boy tightly. It was his high school graduation.

“I am so proud of you,” Jason said. “I can’t believe you’re going to university in a few months.”

Duke shook his head. “Neither can I,” he said. He looked up to Jason. “I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t found me.”

“Oh Duke,” Jason hugged his eldest again.

“Fuck Bruce Wayne, dad,” Duke whispered. “ _ You _ were the one that was there for us.”

Jason was almost crying. “I could not have wished for a better son. You’re a treasure to this world, Duke. If your parents could be here now, they’d be saying the exact same thing. I love you.”

“Love you too, dad.”

Jason pulled away, wiped his cheeks and then spotted Duke’s girlfriend. “Oh, go get Tina, I’ll take some pictures of you two.”

Duke was a little pink, but he did bring Tina over.

“Tina, lovely to see you again,” Jason said. He held up his camera, glancing at the screen when he was done. “Cute. I’ll send this to your mom.”

“Thanks, Mr. Knight,” Tina said. Then one of her friends dragged her off and left Duke with the family.

“Okay kids, everyone in the photo,” Jason instructed. He snapped a few of the kids, and then went around and took pictures of Duke with some of his teachers, all his friends. “Alright, anyone else you want some pictures with?” Jason asked Duke.

Duke levelled a stare at him. “You’re joking, right?”

Jason frowned and glanced to Val, who was always better at reading Duke than he was.

“Dad,  _ you _ haven’t taken any pictures with him.”

Jason facepalmed. “God, I knew I was forgetting something.” Conner reached out for the camera and then one of the moms took a picture of the whole family.

The next day, Jason cleared off a wall in the house and decided it was going to be the wall of family photos. The first one? Jason’s family, all together.

<><><><><><><><><><>

Josie and Val had been taking everything in stride. Val often stayed up late listening to Damian rant or cry about Jon, or even worse, his cold and rage-filled words about Bruce. It did not help that roughly every second day, Conner offered to Damian his services in murder.

Josie tried to keep a positive energy in the house, but that was somewhat difficult when her partner in positivity, Duke, was also in a bad mood due to the situation. Duke felt generally worried about what was going on. Not what was going on with Bruce, what was going on with Damian.

Needless to say, Josie and Val were somewhat happy when Jason agreed to take them to Gotham to see Josie’s mom and Val’s sister in the first week of summer break.

Jason had spent the last hour making sure that the boys, who he was going to leave home alone, knew what to do.

“Let Duke cook, Conner. Don’t even look at any of the appliances,” Jason warned. “And Damian, make sure that you don’t fall asleep reading and leave the lamp on all night, it’s a fire hazard. And Conner, if Duke has his girlfriend over, make sure he has as con-”

“Yes, yes!” Damian snapped. “We understand. We are not buffoons. There will be no housefires, no sex, and everyone will be fine. Now hurry up and leave already.”

Jason chuckled. He quickly hugged all three of his boys. “You all grew up too fast.” He pulled away. “We’ll be back in a week.”

“Bye dad,” Conner said.

“Yeah, see you in a week, old man,” Duke added.

Josie and Valerie hugged each of their brothers. Conner scooped up both girls and squeezed them tightly. “I’ll miss you two. Just call if you need me.”

“We will,” Val said.

Jason grabbed all their bags. “Okay, we should go, don’t want to get stuck in traffic.”

So Jason packed up the car and he and the girls began their drive into Gotham.

Jason never liked the idea of bringing his children into Gotham, and he’d taken nearly every precaution he could think of. He was armed, he was driving during the day, he had gotten a large hotel room in the safest part of the city and the girls knew that they were never to leave the sightlines of Jason.

They arrived at the hotel; Jason swept through the room looking for hidden cameras and bugs. He was pleased when he didn’t find any.

Josie and Val, who were now 15 and 14 and had just finished grade nine, were apparently still youthful enough to begin jumping on the beds immediately upon their arrival.

Jason simply rolled his eyes at them. “Come on girls, let's get some lunch, then we’ll go to the manor.”

Josie was jumped off onto Jason, who caught her easily. Catching Valerie after was slightly more difficult.

“You two are too big for this,” Jason wheezed as he placed them down on the ground.

Josie laughed and pecked Jason on the cheek. She and Valerie grabbed their coats and they went down into the restaurant inside the hotel.

The waiter approached them and cleared his throat politely. “What may I get for you today?”

“I’ll just have green tea, no sugar,” Jason answered. He was too nervous to eat.

The girls ordered real lunch and they discussed their plan while eating.

“We’re going now so we can talk to Alfred a little first. Then, if my intel is correct, the rest of the family is coming over for dinner. Then, you’ll meet your mom, and your sister,” Jason recapped.

Val and Josie nodded. “I’m excited to meet Alfred,” Josie said. “And Val’s sister.”

“Not your mom?” Val asked before Jason could.

Josie shrugged. “I dunno, I mean, yes. I do want to meet her, but… I think it’s going to be a little awkward.”

Jason smiled a little. “That’s probably a little true. And if either of you ever feel uncomfortable, or you want to leave, tell me, and we will leave. Do both of you understand?”

They both nodded dutifully.

They departed the hotel and took a taxi to Wayne Manor. They got out at the front gate and Jason entered the code.

He walked up to the front door and knocked.

They waited a moment and then the door opened.

Alfred Pennyworth had never seen such a happy sight in his life.

“Master Jason,” he breathed. “Welcome back.” He hugged the young man tightly. “I have missed you, so much.”

“So have I, Alfred,” Jason said. He pulled away. “Alfred, these are my daughters. Valerie and Josephine. We thought we might crash dinner tonight so we could introduce ourselves to their family in Gotham.”

Alfred’s eyes widened as he looked at the girls. “Well, I do not have to make any guess as to who you’re referring to,” Alfred said with a smile.

“Hi Alfred,” Valerie stepped forward first. “I’m Valerie, and I am so excited to meet you. Dad told us all about you.”

Alfred nearly teared up. “Hello, Miss Valerie. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Josie stepped up next to Val. “Hi, I’m Josephine, but everyone calls me Josie,” she said. “But dad told me you don’t do nicknames, so… just Josephine,” she said a little nervously.

“Of course, Miss Josephine. My my, you two are absolutely lovely young ladies. Your father must be very proud of you,” Alfred said. He glanced up to Jason, who had been watching the exchange with a very happy smile.

“Oh, I am,” Jason said.

“Well, please do come in,” Alfred said, holding the door open for them. “Now, let’s sit in the kitchen, and, if you’ll allow it, I’d love to hear everything about Miss Valerie and Miss Josephine.”

Josie and Val sat at the kitchen island while Jason helped Alfred prepare for dinner.

“What grades are the two of you in?” Alfred asked.

“We both just finished grade 9,” Val said.

“Ah, that is a very exciting part in the life of a child.” A sad look briefly passed over Alfred’s face. “And what is it that the two of you might wish to pursue after you are done with your secondary education?”

Val nudged Josie. “Well,” Josie began shyly. “I really want to be a writer,” she said. Jason smiled reassuringly at her and she continued. “I like being able to build a whole world that’s just for you. You control everything and you can go back and change things that you don’t like, and you can fill it with interesting people and new ideas. I… like the idea of that.” Josie’s face was flushed pink after that.

“Very well spoken, Miss Josephine,” Alfred praised. “And I’m certain Master Jason is very pleased, as the great lover of literature that he is.”

Josie giggled a little. “Yeah, we know. He built a library in our house.”

Alfred smiled at Jason before turning to Valerie. “And what about you, Miss Valerie?”

“I want to be a lawyer,” Valerie said. “I’m thinking mostly about family law and stuff. Making sure that kids are in good places and that sort of thing.”

“That seems like an excellent choice for yourself, Miss Valerie,” Alfred said. “And what are the two of you interested in besides academics?”

“I rock climb and swim a lot,” Valerie said.

Josie nodded. “I like swimming too. I’m also in a junior orchestra with Damian and I do some school plays sometimes.”

“Ah, young ladies of many talents. That is very impressive.”

Valerie nodded. “Yeah, in a few weeks we're going on our usual summer vacation to Greece. I cannot wait to climb those cliffs above the ocean with Dad, that is so much fun,” Valerie said.

“I can’t wait to go surfing,” Josie added.

“Ah, I see. Greece is a beautiful place. I’ve only been once myself, but I can see that you all go very often.”

Val nodded. “We do. Dad has a house there. And then over spring break, we all pick where we go. We went to France this year.”

The girls continued to chat with Alfred while Jason continued to cook with the man. It felt comfortingly familiar, even when Alfred told the girls embarrassing stories about him.

“Well, Master Tim and Master Bruce should be returning from work soon,” Alfred said.

It felt like no time had passed since Alfred’s warning, and then, all of a sudden, Bruce and Tim were standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Josie glanced at Val. They both grinned and looked up at Tim. “You are awesome,” Val stated.

“Definitely the best,” Josie agreed.

Jason chuckled at Tim’s confused expression. “Red Robin is their favourite superhero,” Jason elaborated.

Tim was honestly shocked. “I… no. Nightwing is  _ way _ cooler than me.”

“Nightwing is a corny bitch,” Val deadpanned.

Josie and Tim both immediately snorted and began to laugh.

Jason, in the meantime, was having some sort of staredown with Bruce.

“Master Bruce, might you want to speak with Master Jason in the living room? I’m certain Master Tim can take your place at the cutting board,” Alfred said.

Jason grinned and put down the knife. “Geeze replaced again. Way to hurt a guy’s feelings, Alf.”

Alfred simply rolled his eyes and Tim laughed a little.

Jason walked into the next room over with Bruce and sat down in what had been his favourite chair. Bruce sat stiffly on the chair.

“Those were my daughters, Josephine and Valerie,” Jason said.

“They… look a lot like-”

“Stephanie and Cassandra? Yes. Josephine is Stephanie’s daughter, and Valerie is Cassandra’s younger sister.”

Bruce nodded. He looked down at the ground, swallowed and then said the things that he and Dick had practiced when Tim said Jason was going to be at dinner that night.

“Jason… I’m sorry I reacted the way I did. I shouldn’t have barged into your home like that. I feel very guilty about that, and I’m sorry,” he began. “But I’m also not sorry-” Jason wanted to roll his eyes, but he suppressed the urge. “-because I got to see you again.” Jason’s eyes snapped to Bruce’s.

“B… listen. I appreciate your apology, but-” Jason stopped and ran a hand through his hair. “You don’t need to pretend like we were the greatest of pals or anything. I know a lot of time passed, and I mostly tend to remember the good parts, but there were a lot of bad parts too.”

Bruce shook his head. “We weren’t  _ pals _ , you were my son. You  _ are _ my son. I- I have never regretted something more, than never telling you this. So… it might be too late, but- can I…?”

“Go ahead,” Jason said.

“Jason, I love you. I don’t care if you disagree with my code. I don’t care if you decide one day to break it yourself. None of that will change the fact that I am your dad, and I love you, and I will always be proud of you.”

Jason’s eyes were misty and he looked away and blinked rapidly. “Was that something you thought of after, or-”

“I had it written down on flashcards. I had asked Alfred how to apologize to you the night you left and- I never got the chance to tell you.”

Jason wiped the tears that were running down his cheek. He stood abruptly and stumbled to the wall, leaning against it for support. Bruce stood too but just hovered in place. Jason took deep breaths in and deep breaths out as he calmed himself.

“That… that would have been exactly what I needed to hear,” Jason said as gently as he could.

Bruce took a step forward. “Can I… can I hug you?”

Jason nodded and Bruce wasted no time in holding his son. Jason cried into Bruce’s shoulder and Bruce gripped the boy tightly. “I’m so sorry I let you down. I love you, Jason. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Jason murmured.

They didn’t let go of each other for a long time.

Meanwhile in Metropolis…

Damian was at his violin lessons and Duke and Conner were discussing what they were going to do about the ‘Jonathan’ situation.

“I still think we should just kill him,” Conner said.

“Stop suggesting that!” Duke snapped. “Be serious, Conner, what are we going to do? Damian hasn’t been getting any better and Jon has been leaving him voicemails every day.”

“I know, I listened to one,” Conner said. “To be fair, it was nice, actually. But in my mind, it doesn't change anything.”

Duke rubbed his face. “What’s done is done, and I know Damian hates his bio-dad, but do you think things would get better between them if Damian started to hate Bruce a little less?”

“Dude, I’m not touching that with a ten-foot pole. You heard what Damian said when he was here. He blames him for dad dying, which… I don’t disagree with.”

“Well, yeah, fair, but… there has to be something. I kind of feel bad for Jon too. I mean, if you learned about something that important, that had to do with dad, with all of us, wouldn’t you run home and tell dad too?”

Conner huffed. “Yeah,” he muttered. “But dad wouldn’t go and do something like Clark and Bruce did.”

“Exactly. It’s not completely Jon’s fault. So. We need to do something. Something that will make Damian trust him again.”

Conner sighed. “It’s impossible, Duke. Or at least, it is for us. This is something Jon has to do on his own. If he can’t figure something out then he doesn’t deserve to have Damian back. It’s as simple as that.”

Conner then went to his room to listen to obnoxious music and Duke glared at his back the entire way. The older boy sighed. “There has to be something.”


	11. Valerie & Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tearful reunions are had, but something a little darker lurks in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has left a comment on the last few chapters! I really, really appreciate it! As always, I'd love to hear what you all think of this chapter!

Jason and Bruce re-entered the kitchen to discover that Valerie had taken Tim’s position as the cutter of vegetables while Josie was putting a bandaid on Tim’s finger.

“Did you cut yourself?” Bruce asked as he walked in.

Tim chuckled. “Yep. I mean, I can beat Ra’s al Ghul in a sword fight but I can’t chop vegetables with a kitchen knife. That pretty much sums up my life.”

“I think you should ask your spleen how well that duel went,” Bruce commented.

Josie frowned. “You don’t have a spleen? Isn’t that… important?”

Tim chuckled. “Yeah, kind of. I get sick a lot.”

“That sucks. I hate being sick,” Josie said.

“Me too.” Tim was just staring at the girl. “I was there when you were born.” 

Josie blinked and then narrowed her eyes at Tim. “ _ You _ didn’t get my mom pregnant, did you?”

Tim’s eyes widened. “No, no, sorry, I didn’t mean-” He took a breath. “No, I didn’t. I was just thinking about it. About the last time I saw you.”

“Oh, right.”

There was a little bit of awkward silence in the room, which Alfred stepped in to mediate.

“Well, dinner preparations are nearly finished. Master Bruce, might you text Master Richard, Miss Cassandra and Miss Stephanie to ensure they are on their way?”

“Of course,” Bruce said. He pulled out his rose gold iPhone and Valerie snorted and glanced at Jason, who was also amused.

“Miss Valerie and Miss Josephine, might I enlist you to help me set the table?”

“Definitely,” Val agreed. She wanted to escape the little bit of awkwardness that lingered in the room. She grabbed Josie’s hand and dragged her off with Alfred into the dining room.

Tim looked at Jason. “Valerie is… somehow not what I expected.”

“How so?” Jason asked casually, but Tim could see a very defensive look in his eyes.

“Nothing bad, I just… Cass is very different. She’s quiet, shy, doesn’t really talk. How much do you know about David Cain?”

“I know everything about David Cain,” Jason said. He had a look in his eyes that Tim no longer understood.

“Aren’t you ever… scared, that he’ll try and take her?” Tim asked.

“I’m not worried about Cain,” Jason said. There was something definitive about that sentence and Tim understood, or at least, he thought he did. Bruce, meanwhile, was pretending not to listen while he was texting his other kids.

“Is he dead? We tried looking for him a while back but-”

“He’s dead.”

“What happened?” Tim asked. “We never could find that out.”

Jason looked Tim dead in the eyes. “He came for Valerie, and I killed him.”

Tim froze and so did Bruce.

“Oh, right,” Tim said.

Bruce resumed texting, presumably, with Dick. Tim was still unsure of what to say next. Bruce, luckily, stepped in. “Dick is just pulling up.” Bruce looked at Jason. “How should we do this?”

“I’ll just go out and talk to him,” Jason said. He walked to the front door and opened it as Dick was about to knock. Dick froze. “Hey, Big Bird. It’s me.”

Dick lunged forward and hugged his brother. “I’m so sorry, Jason. I was a terrible brother and a terrible friend. I- I realized everything too late, and I know that probably doesn’t mean anything to you, but I’m so sorry.”

Jason hugged the man back. “It does mean something to me. Thank you.” Jason took a breath. “And I get it now, Dick. I understand why you were angry.”

Dick shook his head slightly in Jason’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about that too. I should have stopped Tim from being Robin, but Bruce… he was going down a dark path, Jaybird. He needed Tim.”

Jason pulled away from Dick. “It’s okay, Dickie. It's not _your_ fault.”

Dick nodded and wiped his eyes. “Did you bring your kids?” He asked excitedly.

“I brought my daughters,” Jason said. “Josie and Val, they’re helping Alfred with dinner.”

Dick smiled widely. “Can I meet them?”

“Come on.”

Jason led Dick into the dining room where Alfred was showing the girls how to set the table.

“Aww!” Dick cooed. “Hello!”

Josie and Valerie looked at the child who inhabited the body of a 36-year-old.

“Uh, hi?” Valerie spoke.

“Look at you two, you’re adorable!” Dick exclaimed.

“He’s very clingy,” Jason warned.

“That is true,” Dick agreed.

Josie smiled and came up to him. She held out her hand. “I’m Josie.”

Dick bypassed the handshake and went straight for a hug.

“Hello, I’m Dick Grayson. I’m really happy to meet you.”

Josie laughed as she was squeezed tightly. “Nice to meet you too.”

He released her and Jason put a hand on her shoulder as Dick then looked at Valerie next. She approached him, clearly sizing him up.

“You’re really Nightwing?” She asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yep, that’s me!” Dick chirped.

“You don’t seem like the type,” Val said.

Dick shrugged. “I like to stay positive, but I am known for my temper.”

Val was still just staring at him, she briefly glanced up at Jason, who was smiling and seemed relatively at ease with Dick.

“I’m Valerie.”

Dick hugged Valerie too.

He then stepped back. “So. Tell me all the hot gossip.”

Val laughed a little. “So there’s a girl in our class named Cindy and-”

Jason had heard the story about 50 times at this point. Valerie fancied herself somewhat of a gossip monger, so she had a lot of beans she could spill to Dick.

However, halfway through her first story, Dick started crying.

“Big Bird?” Jason asked.

“Is he okay?” Josie asked.

“I- I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Dick wiped his eyes. “I’m just- I’m really glad you grew up with Jason instead of with your father.”

“Jason is my father,” Valerie said. It wasn’t sharp, but it was enough to snap Dick out of his emotional state.

He smiled at her. “Sorry. So, anyway, I’m assuming that Cindy and Brianna were cheating on that test?”

Val and Josie and Dick continued to discuss Valerie’s most juicy gossip while Jason leaned against the wall with a large smile and just listened.

…

Stephanie and Cass pulled up to Wayne Manor where they both occasionally lived. Bruce was waiting outside for them when they arrived.

“Hey B, what’s going on?”

“Jason is here,” Bruce said.

Cass and Steph shared a look.

“That’s good, right?” Steph asked.

Bruce genuinely smiled. “Yes, it is. There… is a little surprise. He brought his daughters, Josephine and Valerie. Both girls are related to the two of you.”

Stephanie blinked. “What?”

Bruce took a breath. “Josephine is your daughter, Stephanie. And Valerie is your sister, Cass.”

Stephanie’s hands went to cover her mouth as she stared at Bruce in shock. “I… You said you found her a good home. Not that- not that Jason wasn’t but-”

“I’ve been looking into it. I found a great family, but… unfortunately, the parents died from carbon monoxide poisoning of all things. That’s when Jason adopted her.” He looked at Stephanie. “I’m so sorry. I understand if this is overwhelming.”

Stephanie stood there and thought about it for a moment. “Does she want to meet me?”

Bruce nodded. “I think so. That’s what Jason told me.”

Stephanie nodded. “Then… I think I’d like to meet her.” She looked at Cass. “And you have a little sister, just like you always wanted.”

Cass gave Stephanie a look. “You are little sister. Valerie… little… er.” She looked up at Bruce. “She... with Cain?”

Bruce shook his head. “No, she’s always been with Jason. And… Jason told me that David is dead.”

Cass blinked a few times. “How?”

“Jason said he came for Valerie and he killed him,” Bruce told her.

Stephanie examined Bruce’s face. He seemed quite calm for having learned Jason was a killer. Good for him.

Cass nodded. “Good. Glad he is gone.”

Bruce smiled a little bit and touched Cass’ shoulder. “Me too.”

The girls followed Bruce inside. Alfred spotted them from the kitchen, Tim was drinking his fifth coffee of the day.

“Master Jason and the young ladies are in the living room with Master Richard.”

“Thanks, Alfred!” Stephanie called back.

They turned the corner and froze. A mini-Steph was sitting next to Jason while a mini-Cass was doing a handstand alongside Dick.

Mini-Cass gracefully kicked downward and found herself standing right in front of Cass.

“Hi. I’m Valerie. I’m your little sister,” Val said. She held out her hand to shake.

Cass stared at Val for a moment before hugging the girl tightly. “Little sister.”

Stephanie smiled widely at her best friend. She then looked at Josephine.

“Do you want to talk to her alone for a bit?” Jason asked his daughter.

“Umm, yeah.”

Jason smiled and stood up. He walked over to Stephanie.

“Hi. I’m Jason. Josie wants to talk to you in private for a moment.”

Stephanie nodded. “Uh, yes. Right. Her name is Josie?” 

Jason nodded. "Short for Josephine."

“Alright, let’s move somewhere else, give these two some space,” Dick said as he kicked down from his own handstand.

Josie continued to sit on the couch somewhat nervously as Steph sat down across from her.

“So… I’m Stephanie Brown, and I gave birth to you,” Stephanie said.

Josie took a breath and looked up. “I’m Josephine Knight, but everyone calls me Josie.”

“Hi, Josie.” It was awkward for a moment. “Do you… want to ask me anything?”

Josie nodded. “Why did you put me up for adoption?”

Stephanie swallowed. “Well, at the time, I thought it was the best choice. I thought I was too young, too immature to take care of you properly. Honestly, though, I did it because I was scared and because everyone else always just assumed that that was what I was going to do, and because my mom was- well, she had me when she was 16 too, and I always got the feeling she resented me, that she could have done more with her life if I hadn’t been there. And I never, ever wanted anyone to feel like that around me,” Stephanie said.

Josie nodded. “Do you know who my bio-dad is?”

Stephanie shook her head. “I know his first name is Dean, and I know he lived in Gotham, but I don’t know anything else besides that. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry. I already have a dad.” Josie seemed lost in thought for a moment. “Did you die?”

Stephanie blinked. “I… uh… well, sort of?” Stephanie collected herself at the confused look of Josie. “My heart stopped beating for like, 30 seconds, apparently, but I didn’t die like Jason died, no.”

Josie frowned. “It seems kind of strange that my dad and my mom both died wearing the same uniform. I don’t know how to feel about that, besides feeling angry.”

Stephanie had no idea what to say. Here was a child,  _ her daughter _ , who was lamenting the loss of her parents while they were still alive, inside the house of the man that was arguably responsible for their deaths.

“Yeah, I- I don’t know what to feel about that either.” She paused. “I do know two things, though. One, that I would have died as a vigilante anyway, even if I hadn’t been Robin. Bruce training me definitely made me safer, not more at risk like it did with most of the others. Two, what happened help me change into a person I greatly preferred to be, like a phoenix. I wasn’t really a... great person before all that. It taught me caution and self-preservation and- and how to make the right choices. In a way, and I can’t believe I’m saying this, I wouldn’t go back and change it.”

Josie stared at Stephanie, and it felt like the girl was staring into her soul. “You wouldn’t go back, and spare everyone the pain?”

Stephanie frowned. “Maybe for the others, but… not my pain, no.”

“That’s… that’s kinda deep,” Josie said when she couldn’t find the right words to display the emotions she was feeling.

Steph chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

In the other room, Cass and Valerie were having their own reunion.

Val was leaning into Cass’ side while the older girl had an arm wrapped around her. She was mostly talking to Dick, who was asking her all about rock climbing, which was something he was trying to get into. Val was chatting away and Cass was so proud and so happy.

Cass slipped away from Val, who looked up at her questioningly as she marched over to Jason and hugged the man.

“Thank you,” Cass said into his shoulder.

Jason hugged her back, lightly. “Oh, uh, you’re welcome?”

“She could be… I was… could have been like her, if I had you. Glad she is not… me.”

Jason hugged Cass a little tighter. “I’m sorry, I knew you were out there. I should have come for you.”

Cass shook her head as she pulled away. “I like dad… I… like this place.”

Jason smiled softly. “I’m glad, then.”

Dinner all together was nice. Afterward, Bruce spoke to Jason again.

“There’s plenty of room here. Why don’t you come back tomorrow and you and the girls can stay here for the rest of your trip?” Bruce offered.

“I’ll talk to the girls about it tonight, but… that sounds nice,” Jason replied.

Bruce hugged the man again. “To be completely honest, I’m not convinced that all this is real. I’m afraid that if you leave, I won’t see you again.”

“I’m coming back, old man. Tomorrow, I’m going to tell you everything, it’s not going to be easy, or pretty, but I want you to know.”

Bruce nodded and finally released Jason.

“Goodnight, Jason. I love you,” Bruce said.

“Night B, see you tomorrow,” Jason replied. The girls came running in with Dick behind them.

“Bye Bruce!” Josie said with a smile.

“Goodbye… grandpa,” Val said with a teasing voice, but it still made Bruce’s eyes water.

“Bye kids, be safe,” Bruce said as he waved them off. He found he couldn’t shut the door, Dick had to do it for him.

“That was really nice,” Dick said.

Bruce nodded. “That was- it was perfect.”

Dick then frowned. “Tomorrow might not be so perfect. I think you need to prepare yourself for that.”

Bruce nodded, but Dick could tell the man wasn’t taking it seriously. He just hoped that when Jason was apart from his children, he didn’t deviate too far from the calm and understanding man they had just met.


	12. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason tells Bruce what he really thinks, not once, but twice. Tim is too good for anyone.

The next day, Jason arrived with Val and Josie at the manor again. It was a Saturday, so everyone was home at the manor to greet them.

“Why don’t the two of you go get settled and put away your stuff,” Jason suggested to his daughters. “I need to talk with the big kids.”

Val rolled her eyes but carried her bag off and followed behind Alfred and Josie.

“Let’s talk in the cave,” Bruce suggested.

“Sure,” Jason shrugged.

So Jason, Bruce, Dick, Tim, Cass and Steph all made their way down to the cave.

“So, should I tell it from the beginning?” Jason asked, directed more toward Bruce.

“Start wherever you feel comfortable,” Dick said.

Jason nodded. “I woke up in my grave…”

The more he told, the more Bruce (and Dick, for that matter) wanted to get up, go to Nanda Parbat and ask Talia what the hell she was playing at.

“... and that’s the story,” Jason finished. He stood up and paced around for a moment, needed to get the restlessness out of his legs.

Bruce was staring off into a middle distance with misty eyes. While Dick was watching Jason with a heartbroken look. Stephanie was just sitting with her hands in her lap, looking down at the floor. Cass was the one who couldn’t bear it the most. She had a few tears running down her cheeks.

“Didn’t deserve… should have… have had better,” she murmured.

Jason smiled weakly. “Thanks, Cass.”

A moment passed. “I’m so sorry,” Stephanie spoke quietly. Everyone looked at her with confusion. “I… you would have come home if I hadn’t-”

Jason watched her with a strange look as Cass put a hand on her shoulder.

“Steph,” Tim said. “That wasn’t your fault.”

Bruce was notably silent.

“Tim’s right,” Jason said. “It wasn’t your fault.” He looked up and stared Bruce right in the eyes. “B and I made those plans, War Games.”

Stephanie glanced at Cass, who was looking at Jason slightly warily.

“It wasn’t your fault, Jason,” Dick said. “It wasn’t anyone's fault except for Black Mask.”

Jason turned sharply away from the group so they couldn’t see his expression. And then he saw it. The case. He took a few steps forward, so he could see the inscription. Tim knew whatever was going to happen next wasn’t going to be pretty. He looked at Dick, who hadn’t yet realized what Jason would think when he read the plaque.

“A good soldier,” he breathed.

“Jason, I-” Bruce attempted to speak.

“No, no,” Jason waved him off. “It’s fine. I always thought I was the shitty sidekick, good to know I was wrong.” Bruce visibly relaxed. “Also good to know my major problem with you no longer applies.” Bruce became even tenser than he was when Jason first approached the case.

“What?” Dick asked with confusion.

Jason turned around; the perfect image of the calm before the storm.

“Well, I wanted to come down here and demand why you never gave my murderer the justice he deserved. Because if there is one thing I’ve learned in my time away from here. It's what it feels like to love a child as your own.”

Dick felt a pit in his stomach as they all waited for the other shoe to drop.

“If anything ever happened to one of them…” Jason shut his eyes as he imagined his worst nightmare. “I would kill every last person responsible, and then I’d kill myself because I wouldn’t be able to live with knowing it was  _ my _ fault.” Jason tried to calm himself somewhat, tried to calm the burning anger he was feeling. 

“And I always thought, if B loved me, if he loved any of his kids, then he must feel the same.  _ He must _ . But yet…” Jason shook his head and chuckled darkly. “Yet as we speak, Black Mask, who killed Stephanie, is free. As we speak, Two-Face, who nearly killed Dick as a child, is free. And how many times has the Joker broken out of prison since I was murdered? What, is it up to triple digits already?” 

Jason had this razor-sharp grin on his face that made the blood of everyone in the room go cold. “So I came here to be angry, to scream and cry about how you could let this happen because  _ you loved me _ . But I understand now. Talia was right. I was never your son. I was a soldier, a piece in your game. I wish I had known that all these years. It would have made staying away so much easier.”

“That’s not-” Bruce began to protest.

“Fuck you,” Jason said. “I was a kid who needed help, and you helped me by taking me out to the same streets that fucked me up and taught me how to bottle up my pain and take it out on other people. You trained me to be a weapon, not a kid. And when I needed someone to care about  _ Jason _ , not Robin? You weren’t there, because you didn’t want Jason, you just wanted to not feel so desperately alone!” Jason spat. “It was never about me, or Dick. It’s always been about you. You and your  _ mission _ ,” he sneered. “And that’s all it ever will be.”

Jason began walking to the stairs and Tim, Dick all were looking between each other, silently asking what they should do. Before he reached the stairs, Bruce spoke.

“Are you going to leave?” Bruce asked. He sounded very upset, Jason didn’t care.

“No.” Jason continued up the stairs into the main house.

As soon as Jason was out of sight, Bruce’s legs collapsed out from under him.  He was sobbing silently into his hands.

Dick went straight to his side, but Tim, Tim ran after Jason.

“B…” Dick breathed. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. He’s not leaving, you still have time.” Dick’s words did nothing to soothe Bruce.

Stephanie was still just sitting there, shocked. Cass stood and also went to Bruce’s side.

“Dad,” she said quietly. Bruce looked up at her with red, teary eyes. “Not true… you are… good dad… saved me… saved big brother,” she said looking at Dick.

Bruce took a shuddering breath. “I’m sorry… I-” He wiped at his face and slowed his breathing.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, B,” Dick said. “That was… that was rough.”

Stephanie then stood up and walked over to the case. The others watched as she examined it closely.

“This is fucked up, Bruce. I’ve always thought so. He was wrong about a lot of things, but he wasn’t wrong about this. He was your son, and your final eulogy to him was about how he was useful to you,” Stephanie said. “Is that why my costume isn’t displayed here? Because I  _ wasn’t  _ a  _ good soldier _ ?”

“It’s not like that, Steph, and you know it,” Dick defended Bruce.

But the man in question shook his head. “No, she’s right. I… putting that up… it reminded me of what I had to lose. I didn’t ever think- I didn’t _ever_ think he would see it.”

Stephanie softened a bit. “Hey, listen, B… none of us blame you for what all the Gotham psychos have done. And I know that you would do everything in your power to help us if something was happening. I know that we’re more than just soldiers and allies. I know we’re all a family. He’ll see it too. I know he will. We just need to show him.”

Meanwhile, Tim caught up to Jason upstairs. “Jason, wait!” Tim called.

Jason stopped and turned to look at Tim as if he had no idea why Tim wanted to talk to him.

“I need to show you something,” Tim said. “It’s in my room.”

Jason looked at Tim suspiciously. “Fine.”

Tim led Jason up to his room and dug under the bed. He pulled out a box that contained a few strange things. A large photo album, one of Dick’s old hoodies, a picture of Bruce and his parents, and, most notably, Jason’s old cell phone.

Jason grabbed the old flip phone. “Why do you have this and-” Jason blinked as he realized that the battery was charged and there were 107 unread voicemails. “How is this thing even still working?”

“Bruce… he still keeps it on the plan. I don’t think he can handle disconnecting it. I heard it ringing in your room one day and I… well, I noticed that Bruce had been calling you, and leaving messages.” Tim looked a little embarrassed. “I… listened to one, and- well, they’re for you, you should listen to them.” He was about to get up and leave, but he needed to say it. “I know you have real, legitimate concerns about Bruce’s parenting, and that’s fair. But it’s not fair to say that he didn’t love you like a son, because you weren’t there, after. And you weren’t the one who had to stop him from killing someone or himself every night for almost a year because he just wanted to see his son again.”

With that, Tim left, leaving Jason with the phone. He listened to the first message.

_ “Jason,” _ Bruce’s desperate and absolutely devastated voice spoke.  _ “I don’t know where you are, or where you went, but please, son. Come home. I’m sorry, I am so sorry that I- that I’m so bad at saying the right thing. I never do. I hope you’ll come back in the morning, but… if you could just call, or text. Just let me know you’re okay and you’re safe. Jaylad… I couldn’t bear it if something happens to you, so just… please be safe. I love you.” _

Jason was tearing up. He started the next one.

_ “Jason, you’ve been gone for two days and I can’t- I am so worried about you. I need you to come home. I need to know you’re okay. I know you might hate me right now. I hate myself too, for making you run away. I’m sorry. But… Alfred is worried too, and- Jason if you won’t call or text me, at least let Alfred know you’re alright, please. I- I love you, son, please, come home.” _

Jason’s shoulders were shaking as he listened to the next two. They were similar to the first ones in that they were pleas for Jason to come home and for him to be safe, but Bruce’s voice grew ever more desperate. Until-

_ “Jay-” _ Bruce was sobbing in a way that Jason had  _ never _ heard before.  _ “Jason… I’m so sorry, Jason. I- I can’t do this- I can’t do this anymore.” _

The next message was about two seconds long, and Jason assumed Bruce dialled to hear his voice message. The voicemail after that was just 30 seconds of Bruce crying into the phone. The next message though, that’s the one that broke Jason’s heart.

_ “Jaylad… my- my little boy, my  _ **_son_ ** _. I can’t be without you. Everything’s too dark, too cold here. I need to hear your music, I need to listen to you talk to Alfred, I need to see you reading in the library, I need- I need you to be with me. I-” _ there was a long silence.  _ “I’m going to see you soon Jason. I’m going to kill him, and then I will see you soon.” _

All of Jason’s words in the cave, about how he would feel if he lost  _ his _ children, and Bruce had felt the same way. He had cared. He had- he couldn’t live without Jason. Jason Todd had mattered to Bruce Wayne. Jason’s thoughts were cut off by the next message.

_ “I’m sorry, Jay. It didn’t go according to plan. Clark stopped me.” _ Bruce paused.  _ “I’m so tired, Jay. I… I just want to see you again. I want to hug you and tell you I’m sorry and- I- You had such a wonderful life ahead of you,” _ Bruce cried.  _ “You were going to go to a great school and study English and read every single book in the library. You would have met some girl, smarter than you and just as fiery and you would fall in love and I would cry at your wedding and when you had a bunch of little kids I would love each and every one of them and you- you would have been such a great father, Jason. But now- but now you can’t- you can’t because- because I failed you- I-” _ Bruce hung up.

Jason listened to message after message. He had no idea how long he sat on Tim’s bed, but the point when something changed was when he got to the voicemail left on what should have been his 16th birthday.

_ “Jaylad… Your birthday present… it’s- it’s still here. I don’t know what to do. It’s just sitting in the garage and I can’t- I  _ **_can’t_ ** _ take it out. You should be here.  _ **_You should be here right now and you aren’t and-_ ** _ ” _ Bruce was silent.  _ “I’ll see you soon, Jay.” _

Jason stopped the messages and stood. His legs took him to the garage without him really making the conscious decision to go there.

He looked around and right away he saw a vehicle covered with a grey tarp, covered in dust.

Jason whipped the tarp off, coughing as the dust flew into the air. In front of him was a vibrant red convertible. In the passenger’s seat, there was a brown box. Jason frowned and opened it. There was a letter on top.

_ Jaylad,  _

_ I know we’ve had our differences lately, but I’ve been thinking about it, and I think that it might be a good thing. Dick and I fought all the time, just as bad as we have been, and, while our relationship has soured, he grew into someone independent of me and someone I am very proud of, just like you. _

_ Here’s to the edge of adulthood, to finding your own path, and to learning to trust. _

_ Love, your dad, _

_ Bruce. _

Jason took off running into the manor. He briefly passed Tim, who called after him, but Jason ignored him. He found Bruce with Dick exiting the cave.

Bruce was staring at Jason, at the card in Jason’s hand.

“I listened to your messages,” Jason croaked.

Bruce’s eyes widened briefly, but before he could say anything, Jason enveloped him in a tight hug.

“I was wrong about you,” Jason said tearfully. “You did care. Of course you did. I- I’m so sorry I said all those things. I didn’t know.”

Bruce, who had just cried all the tears he felt he was physically able to, found the moisture for one more. “How could you know? I never said it, or at least, not enough. But I will say it every day for the rest of my life, Jason. You are  _ my son _ and I love you.”

“Aww!” Dick said and he was now crying as well. Jason grabbed the older man and dragged him into the hug too.

From the doorway, Tim watched with a pleased and unsurprised smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter!!


	13. Talia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry for not updating in a little bit. I've written this chapter out at least four times now and I think this is the best one? I don't know, I'm not super satisfied with it, but I just cannot bring myself to write it again, so I hope you all think it's okay.

The week came to an end, and Jason and the girls needed to head back to Metropolis.

He hugged Bruce before he left.

“Will you come around again soon?” Bruce asked him.

“Well, we’re going to Greece in a few days, and we’ll be there for a month. After that, probably,” Jason said with a smile.

Bruce swallowed and smiled widely. “That’s- I’m glad. I’ll… see you soon, Jaylad.”

“You know, you have my number, you can always text.”

Bruce looked happier than Jason could ever remember.

“Bye, grandpa!” Both girls called to Bruce as they left.

“Bye girls, have fun in Greece.”

As they left Bruce remained smiling.

“Well, Master Bruce,” Alfred began. “I must say, I could not be happier at the result of this week.”

“Me too, Alfred, me too.”

…

They arrived in Metropolis late that night. Jason opened the door of their home to find a whole bunch of blankets and pillows on the ground forming a nest. In said nest, laid all three of his boys, sound asleep.

Jason quickly took out his phone and snapped a picture. The girls decided to join in too. Valerie nestled herself in between Damian and Duke while Josie curled up to Conner’s side.

Jason ended up falling asleep on the couch. He woke up in the morning to the sound of Valerie and Damian talking quietly.

“You’re telling me father forgave him?” Damian asked.

“Yes. He did. I don’t really know what happened, but… Dami… Bruce isn’t so bad. Really. He isn’t. I mean obviously dad is better but maybe you should get to know him?"

Damian was silent for a moment. “I will speak to father about this later.”

Jason could almost hear Val roll her eyes.

“Morning dad,” she said just as he sat up.

“Good morning Val, good morning Dami.”

Damian gave him a dry look. “Welcome home, father.”

“Good to see the three of you didn’t trash the place,” Jason said with a smile. He got off the couch and went over to Damian and hugged him tightly. Damian relaxed into his father’s grip. “I missed you.”

Damian huffed against Jason’s chest. “I missed you too.”

Jason kissed the top of Damian’s head. “What do you want for breakfast?”

The morning progressed nicely. The rest of the kids woke up and Jason was making French Toast.

“Okay, so. Our flight leaves on Monday at 12:30 in the afternoon, so make sure you start doing any laundry you need. And let me know if we need to go get new swimsuits,” Jason said.

“I’m excited,” Josie said. “I think we could use some relaxation.”

...

Dick was the first person to text Jason after he had left the manor.

Dick: Alfred told me to text you to tell you to send us some pictures of the family. Alfred wants to hang some up :)

Jason: blanketnest.jpg, familyvacations.zip, Dukegraduation.jpg, birthdays.zip, boyswithcar.jpg, Damiorchestra.jpg, familypics.zip

Dick: Aww!! You guys are sooooooo cute!!!! <3 <3 :D

Dick: Have fun on your trip!! :)

Jason: Thanks

Jason put his phone away as he put the suitcases into the trunk of the taxi van.

“Airport, sir?” The driver asked as Jason got in the passenger seat.

“Yep.”

They took off to Greece. Josie sat between Valerie and Conner since she was absolutely terrified of flying so she needed to be between her indestructible brother who could fly and her calm sister who could see the future. Damian, Jason and Duke sat one row in front of them with Damian getting the window seat, Duke in the middle and Jason on the end.

Duke fell asleep with his head resting on Jason’s shoulder nearly immediately after takeoff. The boy could sleep absolutely anywhere. It helped that Jason splurged for business class.

Damian mostly sketched other passengers or the sky out the window. Valerie read while Conner and Josie watched a movie together.

They landed in Athens and then they headed to shore where a boat was waiting for them.

Josie and Conner both got seasick, but they made it to the island of Skyros without any major complications.

When they arrived, Jason saw that the housekeeper he hired to come check on and clean the house once every two weeks was just leaving.

“Mr. Knight, everything is in order. It is good to see you and your wonderful family,” she said sincerely.

“Thank you, Miss Argyros,” Jason replied.

They settled into the house nicely and they went out to the small town to have a nice meal. For the first time in a while, Damian smiled and laughed like he used to, and Jason couldn’t be happier. He wasn’t even as protective as he would have otherwise been when the waiter called Damian the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

The next morning, Jason got up early with Valerie and Duke to climb the cliffs that framed the perfect beach that the house looked over. They watched the sunrise up there.

“Hey, dad?” Valerie asked.

“Yeah?” Jason asked.

“Thank you,” Valerie said softly. “For everything.”

Jason wrapped an arm around each of his kids as they sat watching the sunrise over the ocean. “Alright, let’s climb down.”

On their way down, Jason could see Valerie freeze out of the corner of his eye.

“Dad, we need to go there's-” Her breath hitched for a moment and her eyes filled with fear. She didn’t mean to, but her hands involuntarily released their grips on the rocks.

Jason lept after her immediately. The water beneath them was plenty deep enough that he wasn’t worried about that. But if she fell unconscious in the water, she could drown. Jason saw Duke do the same as he fell.

He entered the water gracefully and looked around frantically.

“Valerie!” Jason shouted. “Duke, do you see her?!”

Duke’s head bobbed in the water. “To your left, she’s still under!” Duke shouted back.

Jason dove under the surface and turned. He saw her right away and swam to her. He pulled them up above the water and started swimming to the shore. Just as Jason and Duke pulled Valerie onto solid ground, Conner appeared at their side.

“What happened?” Conner asked immediately.

Valerie was coughing up water and hyperventilating, which made the previous item difficult.

“I- I saw him. Damian’s grandfather. He’s coming here. He knows. He’ll be here soon,” Valerie managed to get out.

Jason’s heart was pounding. “Conner. I need you to follow my instructions exactly.”

…

Bruce was working on a few cases in the cave at around 11 pm before he went out on patrol. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as the air suddenly cracked around him and deposited in front of him was Josephine. And  _ Damian _ .

Hovering behind them was Conner. “I’ll be right back,” the boy said. He disappeared as soon as he had appeared.

“What’s going on?” Bruce asked. He tried not to look too long at Damian, who looked so painfully like himself.

Josie looked up at Bruce with fear clear in her eyes. “Dami’s grandfather is after him!” She cried. “He found us in Greece!”

Bruce paled immediately. “How could he-”

It was at that point that Damian turned to Bruce with nearly a snarl. “Because of you!” Damian snapped. “He didn’t know until you guilted father into a reunion! The League must have been watching you!”

Bruce felt sick. “I- There haven’t been any League operatives in Gotham for months. And I would never put your family in danger like that.”

Damian looked like he was about to lunge at him, but then Conner reappeared with Duke in tow.

Conner looked at his siblings. “It’s plan Periwinkle unless you get the signal.”

“I should be there,” Damian protested.

“It’s you they’re after,” Duke said. “No way would any of us risk that.”

Conner then levelled an appraising gaze at Bruce. “If anything happens to my brothers and sister while I’m gone, you’re going to wish you had never met me.” Then the boy disappeared.

Josie sighed and turned to Bruce. “Threatening people is Conner and Dami’s way of showing love.”

Duke did chuckle a little at that. He gripped Damian’s shoulder and spoke in Arabic. “It’ll be alright, little brother.”

Damian did not respond but did not shrug off Duke’s touch either. So Duke knew he wanted to be comforted and brought him into a hug.

Meanwhile, Conner reappeared in Greece just as Jason was getting the weapons hidden around the house. He gave a sword and a dagger to Valerie and took two swords and a few throwing knives for himself.

“Conner, if there is even a hint of Kryptonite involved, you grab Valerie and you both leave and you  _ do not come back _ . Do you understand?” Conner nodded solemnly. Jason then addressed both of his remaining children. “And do not hesitate. I don’t care about what happens to them, I care about what happens to you.” Valerie and Conner both nodded. “If either one of you is injured, you call out right away. Conner, if it’s you and you are able, you also take Valerie with you to Gotham. If you get hurt Val, Conner will take you, but then he’ll come back.”

“What if you get hurt?” Conner asked.

“You get Valerie out of there first, then you come back for me,” Jason said. “No matter what, I will be the last person on this island. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Conner and Valerie said at the same time.

Back at the Batcave, Bruce called Clark.

“We have an emergency, get to the cave immediately,” Bruce said after Clark picked up the phone. Then Bruce hung up. Roughly 10 seconds later, to Damian’s frustration, both Superman and Superboy showed up.

“What’s going on Batman?” Clark asked right away. Jon looked at Damian once and then stared at the ground with a sad and embarrassed face.

“Ra’s is going after Jason. He and Conner and Valerie are still in Greece. Let’s go.”

Clark put an arm around Bruce’s midsection and they took off, along with Superboy.

“Dad is not gonna like this,” Duke said.

In Greece, everything was going as well as could be expected. Which was to say that it was a bit of a mess.

Valerie and Jason were back-to-back sword-fighting against ninjas in their living room while Conner was picking off the ones trying to enter the house with his laser-eyes. He wanted to do more, but Jason had told him to keep his distance, just in case any of their weaponry had kryptonite components.

Valerie was holding her own against the ninja. Her abilities helped tremendously and the fact that Jason had been training them to protect themselves since they had settled in Metropolis was also a contributing factor.

Jason had had a very difficult time deciding whether or not to train his children in martial arts and ‘the way of the bat’ as Duke often put it. On one hand, Jason felt that it would make him no better than Bruce, but on the other hand, Lex Luthor or the League of Assassins, or  _ Batman _ could come knocking at their door with the purpose of taking them, so Jason felt it was necessary in the end. Plus, he wasn’t putting them in dangerous situations and expecting them to use his training. It was always just in case. And it was good that he did because he was definitely appreciating Valerie’s help in the fight.

Conner was the most powerful, and really, he would probably have little to no problem with taking out his group. But a lingering feeling in Jason’s stomach told him that Ra’s had to have been prepared for Conner, had to have known that he and Damian were close and that Conner would be his defence. So Jason told the boy to back off.

And then two more Kryptonians came into the mix and Jason discovered that his gut feeling was, in fact, correct.

Clark and Jon at first hovered up with Conner, but Clark and Jon operated by Bat-rules. No killing. So in that regard, they were useless. Clark flew into the living room and started to fight hand-to-hand with Jason and Val, but Jon tried to get to the source. Ra’s himself.

Of course, Jason knew how stupid this was and as they finished the last ninja in the house and Clark looked down and saw that he was  _ bleeding _ from a kryptonite-tipped sword.

“Patch up Superman, Val. Then have him take you back to Gotham with him. Conner and I can handle the next part,” Jason said. “When we find Jon, we’ll send him back.”

Valerie looked like she wanted to protest. But Jason had drilled it into them that if they ever encountered situations like these they needed to listen to him.

Jason and Conner set out in the direction that Jon had flown.

They found him quickly, getting beat-up by men with Kryptonite-plated brass knuckles.

Jason quickly dealt with the men and helped Jon to his feet. “Go back to the Batcave, kid. I can handle this. Your dad is hurt.”

Jon frowned. “What if something happens to you?”

“I’ll be fine, Jonathan. I’ll probably be less fine if I’m worried about watching your back.”

Jon swallowed and nodded. He touched his lips and found that he was bleeding. It wasn’t as rare of an occurrence as his dad bleeding, but still, it was slightly unsettling.

“Can you fly?” Jason asked.

Jon nodded and took off. He looked back down to Jason and Conner for a moment before speeding back to Gotham.

He arrived and saw his dad, who was getting bandaged up by Alfred.

“Where is my father?” Damian demanded.

“He told me to come back. They have a lot of Kryptonite,” Jon said.

Bruce was on the phone with Diana. “Jason is in Greece, facing Ra’s. I don’t know what’s going on. I tried to send Superman and Superboy to help, but they have kryptonite.”

“Jason? Bruce…” Diana sighed softly. “Are you okay?”

“Diana, I don’t have time to explain, I just need you to trust me. Please. Help him,” Bruce begged.

Diana paused. “I will get there as soon as I possibly can. I will use the JL comms frequency.”

“Thank you.” Bruce hung up and put his comms on. “Diana?”

“I’m here,” she said. Bruce could hear the air whipping in the background. “ETA two minutes.”

Then, Conner appeared back at the cave with a deep slash to his leg.

“Conner!” Duke exclaimed. He quickly grabbed Conner before the boy fell.

Conner’s eyes were filled with tears. He locked eyes with Damian. “I… there were too many.”

Damian froze for one second. “No... No!” He turned to Bruce and Clark. “There has to be something! Someone help him!” Damian shouted.

Behind him, Jon was beginning to feel reinvigorated and he knew what he had to do. He took off.

“Jon!” Clark shouted.

Jon landed just as Jason was facing down the barrel of a gun, Ra’s al Ghul’s gun. He stepped in the way just as Ra’s pulled the trigger.

He figured it would hurt a little, like getting punched in the stomach. He was not prepared for the ripping, burning pain that shot through his abdomen.

Jason used Ra’s slight confusion to pounce and cut his throat before kneeling next to the kid. The assassins all around them were looking at each other with confusion. What was the protocol for your evil master dying again?

“Jesus,” Jason said as he looked at it. “I told you to go back to Gotham.”

Jon weakly shook his head as he cried. “Dami… he- he needs you. I couldn’t- couldn’t let him down again.”

Jason inhaled sharply as he saw the telltale green of kryptonite coming from the wound.

“Kid. I am so sorry, this is going to hurt, but this has to come out right now,” Jason explained. The entrance wound wasn’t big enough for Jason to use his hands, so he took out a throwing knife and opened it further. Jon screamed and writhed under Jason. It was almost a good thing that the kryptonite weakened him or else Jason wouldn't have been able to hold him down. Jason pulled the bullet out and quickly looked for any remaining pieces of kryptonite that might’ve gotten stuck in the wound. He then pressed down on it, wrenching another scream from Jon’s throat.

It was that moment that another person touched down. Wonder Woman. She first looked around at the remaining assassins.

“Leave, now,” Diana said authoritatively. She then turned to Jason and pressed something on her ear. “Superboy is injured. Badly. I’ll bring him to you.” She knelt down next to Jason and smiled slightly. “I wish we were meeting again under better circumstances, young one. We will speak later.”

Jason nodded. Diana took off with Jon, leaving Jason with a crowd of assassins moving to either wake their unconscious or remove their dead. Jason walked back to the house, waiting for someone to come pick him up. He poured himself a scotch.

“Mind if I join you?” A familiar voice asked from behind him.

“Talia,” Jason said, trying not to sound wary.

“Do not worry, Jason, I had no part in this. Except for my little deed outside just now.”

Jason looked past her and saw something that looked suspiciously like a body on fire.

“Huh. Nice.”

Jason poured her one too. They clinked glasses and drank.

“Thank you,” Talia said. “I couldn’t have asked for anything better than what you have done for my son, for  _ our _ son.”

Jason smiled slightly. “He’s a great kid.”

“Thanks to you,” Talia said.

“Thanks to you too, for… for seeing something in me that I didn’t know was there,” Jason said.

Of course, the moment was interrupted. Superman touched down and looked between Jason and Talia with confusion.

“Uh… I’m here to bring you back to Gotham,” he said to Jason.

Jason gave a two-fingered salute to Talia before downing the rest of his drink. “I’ll see you around, T.”

“Yes. Goodbye Jason.”

Superman arrived back in the cave not long later, dropping Jason off. The man was instantly mobbed by all his kids.

Bruce watched from the side with a bittersweet smile. Diana watched Bruce with a happy smile.

Clark went to Jon’s side as Alfred examined Jon’s injury.

At the entrance to the cave, Dick stumbled in, fell down about half of the stairs, managing to recover into a back handspring at the end and then looked at everyone with a bleary and shocked expression, as if he had just awoken from a nap.

“What happened?” He asked frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


	14. Damian & Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon sees an angel, Bruce watches the kids and Damian makes a decision or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the longer time between updates than normal! I've been struggling to bring this story to a satisfactory ending for a while, but I think I've got it figured out now. If I were you, I would expect the next chapter to be out late Friday night or early Saturday morning depending on where you live. I hope you enjoy it!!

Jon blearily opened his eyes. He was in a very comfortable bed in a place that was very clearly Wayne Manor with someone that was very clearly Damian pacing at the front of his bed.

Jon blinked again, immediately thinking he was imagining Damian there. When the teen turned and stared down at Jon, he knew he wasn’t imagining anything.

“Dami?” Jon croaked.

“Jonathan,” Damian said with a hint of anger in his voice. “I will give you a moment to collect yourself before I demand an answer for your extremely foolish actions yesterday.”

Jon frowned slightly. “What-” He then looked down at his stomach and saw bandages wrapped around it. “Oh. Right.” Damian continued to stare at him expectantly. “You needed help.”

Damian continued to stare at Jon as if he thought there was more to say. “And? There are many people that need help. That doesn’t mean you nearly kill yourself every time someone calls.”

Jon smiled slightly at Damian. “But it was  _ you _ .”

Damian narrowed his eyes. “Even after I made it abundantly clear that I wanted nothing to do with you?”

“Always.”

Damian scowled. “You must realize that you cannot just go into battle for everyone you become infatuated with, it is not practical and-” Jon had tears running down his cheeks. Alarm flashed across Damian’s face but it was replaced right away with a slightly comical mix of concern and confusion. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Did you rip one of the stitches?”

Jon shook his head and wiped his cheeks. “I just missed you. I thought you’d never talk to me again.”

Damian’s shoulders relaxed slightly as he moved a little closer to Jon. He sat on the side of the bed and looked at Jon.

“I do not trust easily. I know you understand that,” he said. Jon’s heart sunk. “However… forgiveness is even rarer.”

Jon’s eyes started to tear up again. “Are- are you saying that-”

Damian kissed him, and Jon’s world, which had been frozen in place, began to spin again.

…

Meanwhile in the manor…

“Have they made up yet?” Josie asked Conner.

Conner glanced upwards and then immediately downwards. “Yep.”

The Knight children plus Cass and Dick were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast while Tim, Steph, Bruce, Clark, Jason and Diana were all in the sitting room discussing what had happened.

“All I need to know is how they figured out we were in Greece,” Jason said. “I need to be certain that Lex doesn’t find out about Conner.”

“There have been no known League operatives in Gotham for three months,” Bruce said. “It is possible that someone may have picked up Clark and I when we travelled to Metropolis but-”

“No,” Tim interrupted. “That’s not it.” He had a tight look on his face and he looked at Jason with deep regret. “It was me. I’m almost certain. The last time I was in Metropolis, Ra’s had assassins tailing me everywhere because I was trying to get rid of some of his control in the American markets. I think… I think he was concerned that I was trying again and when I went to see you-” Tim swallowed. “Well, I wasn’t exactly concerned that I was going to have people following me. I didn’t think to check. I am so sorry.”

Jason took a moment and Tim prepared for scathing words, or at the very least a glare. “Well, I have good news for you, Timmy. You don’t have to worry about Ra’s anymore.”

Tim blinked. “Oh. Uh… thanks?”

Jason shrugged like it was no big deal.

“A great evil was destroyed today,” Diana said. “Despite the rule of Batman, I am pleased. Ra’s al Ghul had many more lifetimes than was his right.”

Jason smiled a little in Diana’s direction. He then stood. “Now, this was a very nice get together. But I have to go back to Greece and sort out the shitshow we left behind.”

“Let me come with you,” Bruce said.

Jason looked at him, a little surprised. “No. I’m leaving the kids with you. I’ll take Tim.”

“You will?” Tim asked.

“You’re leaving the kids here?” Bruce asked.

“Well, yeah. Where else would I leave them? I guess I could send them all back to Metropolis, but given the current events, I’d like to know they were slightly better protected while I’m gone.”

Bruce swallowed. “Yes, of course. I’m happy to have them.”

“Good.” Jason turned to Tim. “Alright Timbo, call up the jet. We have some clean-up to do.”

Jason went and said quick goodbyes to his kids, saying he’d be back in about three days.

Damian, of course, was irate.

“I want to go home,” Damian said. “Or at least let me come with you to Greece. I can help.”

“Dami,” Jason began softly. “I’m- I’m pretty shaken up by this whole thing.” Damian looked at his father with wide eyes. “I need to know that someone is here to watch over all of you. I know you can take care of yourselves. I’m very proud of that. But- well, the thought of leaving you alone right now makes me sick to my stomach.”

Damian still wasn’t happy, but he nodded.

“Now, Conner told me that you made up with Jon?” Jason began gently.

Damian scowled. “Conner needs to learn to keep his ears to himself.”

Jason chuckled a little at that. “Well, you know how he and Valerie get.”

Damian huffed. “Not that it is anyone’s business, but yes. I have decided to forgive Jon.”

Jason smiled a little. “Okay, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Do you think I made the right decision?” Damian asked with a frown.

Jason squeezed one of Damian’s shoulders. “That’s something you have to find out for yourself. But Dami… sometimes… even if something doesn’t logically make sense, like forgiving someone who has wronged you, it- well, sometimes it just  _ feels  _ like the right thing to do .”

“Is that why you forgave Bruce?” Damian asked.

Jason nodded. “Everybody makes mistakes, Damian. You shouldn’t let your mistakes, or others’ mistakes, get in the way of your life. If that means forgiving someone who you had planned on being mad at for a long time, then you forgive them, so  _ you _ can move on.” Damian nodded in understanding. “I’m not saying you should like Bruce. But what I am suggesting is that you talk with him a few times. He might surprise you.”

So Jason and Tim left and Bruce’s watch over Jason’s children began.

The first day Jason was gone, there were no major incidents. Conner did make Dick scream when he found the boy in the library, on the ceiling, reading a book that was floating in front of his face that he wasn’t touching.

Bruce also began to pick up on a few things about the sibling dynamic. The first thing he noticed was that the dynamic between the boys and the dynamic between the girls were very different. The girls were best friends who viewed the boys as overprotective idiots. The boys were unlikely compatriots that viewed their family as this perfect, delicate thing and that it was their job to protect it from outside forces.

More specifically, Conner and Valerie had the easiest relationship out of all of them. They didn’t worry about each other so they could really just relax when in each other’s presence. Conner and Josie were very different. Josie was considered by everyone but herself to be the most vulnerable member of the family and was considered to be the baby, even though she wasn’t the newest edition nor the youngest. Conner took his duty to protect Josephine very seriously which led to some dirty looks shot back and forth when Conner overstepped his bounds, but no arguments had yet to spring up because of it, not that Bruce had witnessed anyway. 

Conner and Damian had a slightly similar relationship to Conner and Josie except that Damian was also wildly protective of Conner but they were both willing to let their counterparts be picked on as long as it was harmless and they were the one doing it. Conner and Duke was the most relaxed pairing that Bruce had noticed. While they both clearly cared for one another, neither felt the extreme need to take care of the other.

And Conner was a mystery in of himself. His powers were beyond incredible, and he had such determined control over them. Bruce wanted to know if Jason had taught him or if it was instinctual, or if it was perhaps part of Luthor’s programming. However, every time he even attempted to approach Conner, it seemed Damian was standing in his way.

Damian. Bruce found himself watching the boy a great deal. He was walking around wearing Bruce’s face, after all, he felt he had a bit of a right to occasionally be unnerved by it.

Damian was cold and cutting and full of absolutes. He did nothing halfway, not one thing. He either finished or never started, protected or hurt, ignored or obsessed, loved or hated. And he  _ hated _ Bruce.

Hence Bruce’s surprise when, that night, Damian sought him out in his office.

The boy knocked at the door. “Come in.” Bruce’s eyes flicked up and a look of surprise passed over his face.

“I have come to deal with the tension that exists between us in an attempt to placate my father,” Damian said bluntly. “To be completely honest I cannot foresee any amount of understanding of your actions on my part and I do not particularly want to understand. I will also admit that I have some apprehensions about becoming in any way close to you if your intentions would ever be to try and claim me as your son, which I am certainly not. I will, however, listen if you would like to waylay those concerns. But do not insult me by being disingenuous.”

Bruce blinked for a moment. “Okay.” He sat down. “Please, take a seat.” Damian sat across from him. Bruce took a breath. “I promise you, my intentions are not to try and take you away from your family, or- or claim you as my son. You’re Jason’s, and I am more than happy with that.” Damian seemed somewhat taken aback by that. “The only claim I want to make on you-” Damian tensed “- is that I’d like to be able to call you my grandson.”

Damian looked at Bruce appraisingly. “My father has forgiven you many sins. And he is not often the forgiving type. Neither am I.” Bruce frowned, not understanding where Damian was going. “What was it that made him change his mind?”

Bruce looked down for a moment to collect himself before meeting Damian’s gaze again. “After he died, I could never bring myself to cancel his phone plan. I called and listened to his voicemail all the time just so I could pretend for a moment that- that he might get the messages and come back.” The look of absolute devastation on Bruce’s face was too real to fake. “I guess Tim had found the phone and kept it charged all these years and saved all the messages. So when Jason came… Tim gave him his old phone and he listened to them.”

Damian took a moment to process that. He thought about everything his father had ever told him about Bruce Wayne. How the man was great, but flawed. How he cared, but with conditions. How he loved, but forgot so easily. Perhaps his father was wrong.

Damian stood seemingly abruptly. “I see. I will consider this.” He turned and walked to the door, leaving. Bruce was surprised when Damian returned not ten minutes later. He opened the door without knocking and didn’t let Bruce speak. “He would do anything for us, my father. And as much as I feel humans naturally yearn for reconciliation, for the catharsis of pain, I don’t think I will ever forget that there are things you wouldn’t do for the people you love.” Damian’s eyes, not full of hate but of sincere disappointment, burned holes in Bruce. “Therefore, I find myself at the conclusion that I will never be able to fully understand and that I will never be able to fully trust you. However, that doesn’t mean I must hate you, and that doesn’t mean you cannot claim me as your grandson.”

There was a lump in Bruce’s throat. “I- I’ll only do that if you want me to.”

“It is acceptable,” Damian said. “If you have any further evidence to report to me so that I may change my decision or further deliberate, please feel free to present it to me whenever you feel prudent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!!


End file.
